The Last of my Days
by greystarz18
Summary: Tex has always found herself wrapped up into her past more than she wants. Having the life she lived long ago was made worse. Now she deals a new life awaiting;even through the worst. When she's gone will Reach go on with out her-Will things be set right?
1. Prologue part 1 Beginnings are Tough

_Journal Entry- 1 "The Beginning" __*** PROLOGUE***_

_All right, this story is clearly about my so-called "life" and me. So, if you not okay with the fact that it took hard work to write this, then leave. Don't care if you don't like it but acknowledge the fact that this "story" took a while._

_Anyway, I'm going to be nice enough to give you my name. Well, hear it is: Clio Harvard. But people call me Tex. Anybody who doesn't will meet my ugly side, again. Okay, you heard my name, enough small talk. If you're wondering some things about me, here is the time to listen._

_I am Tex, dead leader of Camp Reach, daughter of the goof of the sun and the witch of the night. Apollo and Nyx, if you are too dumb to realize that. This is my private camp island, an island somewhere in the southern Atlantic Coast. On my island, I have a Greek training camp. Excuse me, ELITE Greek training camp. This isn't CHB, this isn't Camp Roman Fags, this is Camp Reach. We don't play around here. So if you're a demigod and want to learn how to actually fight, we might just welcome you with open arms, well not me of course._

_YOU are a camper. YOU will respect each and every person on this island; even the alive ones. YOU are expected to take care of yourself. YOU will one day be what they call "Worthy Fighters."_

_But remember, this camp isn't for everyone if you aren't one of us. This is for those who are the unwanted kind and over 13. We won't be taking in kids- too much unnecessary explaining. And consider well, that even though you might have these things, you need to be willing to go through years of hard training, deaths, and… other hard-to-explain things that might happen to you._

_Camp is probably what you will call "home." Our special type of demigod will be grateful to not live on the streets. Camp will always be open, every day of every year. It doesn't close, as long as I'm here. But that won't be long…_

_~May 22, 2008… 3:47 A.M._

"Tex!" asked Carter while staring at his laptop.

"Carter, can't you see I'm busy?" I replied angrily. He knew better to interrupt my journal writing.

"Well, I thought you'd like to know that I found-" He began but I cut him off by getting off the table we were sitting on and stared daggers at him.

"Could you just shut up for a minute- wait. What did you find?"

"I found people we can help. It says here that they're four kids who are friends, "Kat, Jorge, Emile, and… a dude named "Jun". They are all friends except they don't really like Jun." He said as he got up also.

"It's pronounced, June."

"Oh, alright."

"Don't alright me! Come on! Let's find these people!" I closed my journal and went to my bunk and packed all my stuff. It wasn't much; toothbrush, clothes, weapons, money, and a survival kit just in case thing get bad. But with a team of Carter and I, there was no way.

I looked out the window and some Carter writing something on our base wall. It's kind of our thing since it's our base. BASE IV. They had 24 newly built bases for when we open our camp. Our camp is for demigods who have not one, but two godly parents. These demigods, like me, are powerful than ever. Now, all we need to do is get them here to train.

"Carter, let's go." I commanded.

"I just finished. We are heading to Los Angelos by the way. They don't know we're coming so we will probably surprise them."

"That's good for them. They'll probably learn quicker if they get used to us now. Okay, get the chariots ready and bring them up front. We're not going risk a vehicle; especially since we just finished them."

He nodded in reply, and ran over to get the chariots. You see, Carter and I had met at 10 years old. So four years of being great friends. I being the awesome fighter had trained him. Together, we build Camp Reach on this huge island. So, for about a month, we have been looking for recruits to train. Basically, Carter and I were really close even though I boss him around. But… this is a military operation. I boss all I want. It's my life to direct military. It also is part of my job of course.

Carter ran up with the golden miniature sun chariot, signaled to me, and we got on, heading to nothing but Los Angelos. This was only the start of my story so don't get too comfortable.

_We were tired; we were beaten up, and needed rest for the absence of sleep for about three days. Carter and I were in Los Angelos, of course, but I have never been here before. It also wasn't helping to the fact that every minute of the day we'd be attacked. Which was no problem for Carter and me. But… it was getting old and tiring._

_We were in an old beaten up hotel in the southern part of Los Angles, kind've by the LAX Airport. The room was apparently going for the beautiful beach/ Hawaii theme but the blue curtains were wore down and faded. The wooden bed was scratched and looked like it couldn't hold the weight of a feather much less the old, stained mattress partly hanging off the bed. On the side a crimson colored circle of- you guessed it, blood. The bathroom had a mildew-y shower and the toilet did not flush. They didn't have any toilet paper or towels either._

_Parts of the sandy looking carpet was gone and I knew that the TV had no cable, plus the fact that we had to work to get it to even turn on. The stupid pillows were stuffed with old newspapers from the 80's. I took one out and stared at the heading…_

_California News, Dec. 9, 1980_

"_John Lennon was will always be a memory…" Yesterday John Lennon arrived at his hotel the "Dakota" but little did he know about the World crisis before four bullets went into his back…"_

_The paper went on about the Beatle that was shot but I didn't have time to chat and study how John Lennon was killed. More important things were rattling around in my head and the anxiousness to meet these demigods was too strong to bear._

_May 24, 2008… 8:38 P.M._

"When will we be leaving?" Carter said softly, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hm?" I asked, not paying attention to his question.

"I had asked," He began," when were we leaving this hotel? Hey are you feeling all right? You seem, um, a bit angry or something-"

"I'm not a bit angry, Carter! I just want to get these people, bring them to Reach, and see how it goes. Is that too much to want? And you know I don't like traveling around big cities like this."

"Don't get all mad! I was just asking. I'm curious about these people too, Tex. They're older than us and you never know… but if anything happens, we'll kill them." Carter finally finished and after breathing heavily, taking his earphones out and plugged them into his IPod. He was listening to music but I knew he was waiting for me to say something. I guess I liked Carter. His brown, wavy hair was always in his light blue/hazel eyes, his white T-shirts fit his muscles perfectly.

No, no. You didn't come hear to read a love novel, and I won't give you one. I was 14, and I was **certainly** not going to fall in love with my best friend; my trainee. The only person who was always there for me and never judged me because I was on the Olympus' Top wanted list. They'd never get me, they wouldn't get us: Carter and I were a team.

"Sorry, I-I, I'm going to bed." I spread the blanket out wide, got my bag, and put it down and used it as a pillow. No way I'd want to sleep with the "John Lennon" news. I lay down and closed my eyes to sleep. I tried to at least. It's been about 20 minutes and I still can't sleep. I'm trying to but no matter how still I stay, bad thoughts just kept coming to me.

Carter got up, unplugged his earphones, and threw his beaten up IPod on the bed. A perfect match: beaten up IPod, beaten up bed. And toilet. And curtains. And carpet. And TV. Got the point?

Carter sighed and plopped down next to me. He cracked his knuckles, and pursed his lips. "I know you're awake."

"And…?"

"This quest sort of thing has been too easy for us. Something is defiantly wrong."

"Hmm, I don't think so Carter. Maybe it's just you."

"Do you like me? I mean, just wondering."

"Um, yeah I like you. You're my friend, right?" I answered, knowing that wasn't the real question he asked. He had wanted to know my feelings for him. Like I'd tell him in a million years. He turned to me and got a little closer. "That's not what I meant."

Then, an old, like ancient lady banged open the door and scowled at us, "Here's your towels!" She growled, set the brown looking towels on the floor, and left us alone again.

My eyes shifted back to his. He turned away and I nodded and lay down. This time, fell asleep. Of course, it wasn't peaceful. I have dreams that always come back to haunt me, whether I like it or not. But it was a dream you couldn't hear- well you didn't want to- put it that way.

**CARTER P.O.V.**

Okay, so the moment with Tex. She had totally avoided the question like I was some ugly bug that she wanted to squish. I liked her, but I couldn't tell her that. She has trained me for a long time. She has ancient battle skills so her training is difficult, horrible, and long. I mean, since the last four years it was just we, Tex and I, we had moments like this; awkward and confusing moments that made me wonder if she liked or hated me. That's why I'm so nervous towards her. And some other reasons I cannot speak of. No, really. Tex said her past is forbidden to tell. So, that's all I can tell you. That's all she pretty much told me anyway.

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when she woke up. She was fourteen like me. Her hair was light blonde and straight and flowed to her almost halfway to her waist. Perfect curves, strong muscles (I'd know), beautiful smile, cute freckles, sweet but demanding voice, no make-up…just natural, and just perfect everything. She was pale but being the daughter of Nyx she looked scary with her dark-blue-almost-black eyes and pale skin that looked good on her.

Her Dad's features were mostly only during the day. She had Apollo's smile, humor, and outgoingness. But she was more like her mom; at night, she was pretty but dangerous. I should've told her how I felt, but Tex would never go for it. Did you see her reaction? I think now she'd kill me; and she was perfectly capable of it.

I walked out still in a trance and bumped into her. Gods, why did this keep happening? She had just gotten dressed in the closet and wore jeans and a T-shirt. I was still in my clothes from yesterday. "My bad, didn't see you," I said staring at her. Her eyes were staring daggers at me until she replied, "Um, let's go." I nodded as we got our stuff and checked-out of this cruddy hotel.

We were on a bus heading to the place where we thought these demigods lived. They didn't post much info on their website but Tex could smell a demigod a thousand miles away. I also have to admit this was the worst bus ride ever! There was a couple of 16 year old kids making-out next to us, a man snoring in the back of us, and two Beverly Hills preppy girls laughing and gossiping about Justin Beaver. What ever his name was. "This is one hell of a bus ride…" I whispered to Tex. She seemed uneasy. She looked kind've angry and looked like she wanted to pick a fight. That means she knows a monster is near. I think so.

"Tex, I want to talk to you. But first-" I said loudly but we all were interrupted by the bus slamming to a stop. I grabbed the seat and Tex's hand in a seconds notice. Everyone except us two was pushed to the front and some through the windshield. I turned to tell Tex something but she was already jumping over seats to get to the back exit. I cursed, and soon, joined her.

**TEX P.O.V.**

When the bus slammed on the brakes, Carter grabbed my hand. "I could hold on myself, thank you very much!" I screamed at the obsessed Carter as we were helping the people get out the crashed bus. We were helping until something screeched a high-pitched roar. " What was that?" Carter said nervously. I looked at him and we both pressed the center of our necklaces. Mine was silver with a diamond stone I got from my immortal mother when I was a baby. Carter's was a copy of mine that I had made for him but his was a black chain with a lighter version of a sapphire. He didn't know his godly parents and was never claimed. Even though I never told him, the gods couldn't fool me on who his parents were.

Anyway, we pressed it and out sprung me jet-black chain mail armor and him blue colored celestial bronze armor. Carter got out his best weapon: a celestial bronze spiked spear of fire while his sword of winds and his black axe swung on his back and by his side. Me? My strength was my fingerless two 3 inch poisonous spikes on each knuckle of my special kick-butt gauntlets (Carter also was wearing a pair). My fiery whip that hung by my side along with a skinny black ancient blade with bloodstains from the killing of an ancient hero. The hero I cannot tell you but she went around with this sword and killed monsters. When she defeated them, she sucked their soul into the magical hilt so that they wouldn't reform. An interesting story.

I also held my staff of light (a staff made out of nothing but sun light) for magical emergencies and a little sunburn if an enemy touches it. I had my axerang (or as Carter calls it, the Texerang) was a four sided throwing knife made of darkness. A type of material that will suck your soul out of its carcass. Along with that, my bow, that does nothing- I think. Well, I never run out of arrows. That's its awesomeness.

Okay, as you already know, we spend a lot of time making weapons even though we have nothing to do with Hephaestus. Well, most of them are ancient battle weapons that I got and handed down to Carter. Some were gifts, some were found, and some were made. All we know is that these are some of the most powerful weapons ever created in Greek times.

As we turned around, we face a two-headed dragon serpent. No, not what you think. One head was located at the tip of his tail while the other was in its normal place. It still looked strange though. But I knew this ugly creature. This was Amphisbaena, the ancient dragon who was formed by my idiot friend, Perseus, when he cut of Medusa's head. The blood from her had made Amphisbaena.

"Tex, what is that thing!" Carter screamed as I was staring at it. It screeched again at us as poison dripped from its fangs. Dam, this wasn't going to be nice.

"Carter, this is a two headed dragon and it obviously wants its butt kicked. Shall we grant its wish?" I said clearly, staring back and forth form Carter and Amphisbaena. Carter nodded and we charged the dragon, Carter with a spear, me with my sword.

I slashed upward and hit the dragon in the chest the first try. He bled yellow, slimy blood, but it wasn't enough to destroy him. Carter took the front head and I made my way toward the back head. I slashed and dodged for a while until one of the heads was almost completely off. I slung twice and smoothly dodged attacks like it was nothing. It was a hard and ancient monster, so it'd take a while to kill.

I managed to dodge some fire and its poisonous teeth but something nicked me in my shoulder. I looked over to my shoulder and saw poison dripping everywhere. I never let my eyes off this thing and it got me. Or did it… I was now fighting two dragonheads. Where was Carter? I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. Not the shop, not the road, not here. "Carter?" I screamed as loud as possible but no answer. I dodged fire again and took out my staff and cast ice on it. It was a fire and poisonous dragon so its weakness would be ice. Some damage but this wasn't a weapon to kill it with.

I was fighting both heads at once when I heard a muffled scream. I turned all around to see if it was Carter but no luck. No luck when the dragon claws flung me thirty feet into a building either.

I opened my eyes slowly and my vision was red. I looked at the shop I crashed into, "Pink Berry Frozen Yogurt." I had crashed into a brick wall and most of the bricks in the particular area were gone; surrounded by me. It was my powers that kept me alive. And the river, if you must.

I tried to get up but the River Styx couldn't help me too much anymore. Its magic was fading quickly, way too quickly. As a result, the dragon was facing me about eight feet away, "I guess my journey ends here. Yay." I yawned sarcastically but I wouldn't let it kill me. Maybe.

The citizens were going crazy along with police trying to kill the beast. But Carter was gone. The punk had left me alone. "Carter could might as well be in your stomach right now!" I accidentally said aloud to the monster, raising my sword barely. It growled and I closed my eyes. To tell you the truth, the end felt good. MY end felt good, not Carter's. I hoped he was all right.

I thought I'd never open my eyes again but boy was I wrong. The dragon(s) screamed in agony, and I opened my weary eyes. I watched a sword stick out from the inside of its belly and see it slide across, slicing the beast open. What came out the stomach (which is ironically weird, if you know what I mean…) was my best pal, Carter, cover in slime from head to toe. He saw me and yelled, "You have NO idea!"

The monster faded as I replied, "Well, that was, good. Err, interestingly good. But, uhh, let's go." He gave me a winning smile and leaned over to help me up. Gross, slime.

"Um, is there something you need to say to me?" He asked. I got up but fell on Carter because of my ankle. He caught me with his muscles I helped him build all the years, whoa'd, and looked into my eyes.

"Hurt yourself?" He said in his home, country-boy accent.

"Yeah."

Silence. We were in that position again and if I could walk, or even talk, I would run away almost having a miniature heart attack. I mean his wanting eyes which beautiful blue and grey mixed eyes, perfect body, perfect tan, perfect hair, and so… He-could-talk-you-into-anything-with-his-handsome-face-and-smile. He crinkled his nose and put me on the ground. "Let me check the time and get you healed." He whispered grimly to me. I was not upset, but furious. What ever, he was my friend- nothing else.

"It's 2:35 P.M. and, I hate to tell ya, but, we have no poison medicine. We, um, might have to ask assistance…" He mumbled.

"No way! I can't! What part of I'M BANNED FROM OLYMPUS DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" I screamed at him, angrier than ever.

"The part where you are poisoned with no medicine or healing!" He yelled back, wanting to start something.

"Let me freaking' die! Take me to Hades, I don't care!" I said loudly, pointing to the ground. You do not know how long my life actually was. Carter didn't even know. Let's just say, that I'm an ancient part of history.

"No Tex, I won't let you die. I-I got to tell you something. I-I can do more things with my powers. Y-you see, when I saw the monster healing its self and junk, I thought of his weakness: his soft stomach. I thought really, really hard and… I appeared in his stomach. The wind just took me it seemed, and I was there, like in the stomach, where I wanted to be; but not really, I mean." He said in one breath, staring at my shoulder that was jacked up. But on the up side, my whole body was jacked up.

"So, you can teleport, right?"

He nodded and told me that he would go to Camp and get a special herbal medicine to help heal it. I told him all right and he stood back up. He closed his eyes tight and was almost whispering to himself. Winds started to swirl around his body and he glowed a soft blue. I looked at him once more before turning back to the building sign. Then, he was gone. I had to admit it was impressive, but it meant he was closer to finding his parents. And, I was ordered to never let him know, but it think it was too late. Oops, my bad.

**CARTER P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes, hoping to see Camp, but I was nowhere near there. I was in a beautiful palace decorated with light blue stones and gems. I was nervous to take a step forward on the tiled floor filled with pictures of the god who lived here. Tex had told me that to never trust them, no matter what happened. And, I agreed. Tex and I and other demigods with two parents were embarrassing, unwanted mistakes. Like Athena and Poseidon having a kid; special and unwanted because, it'd just be too weird if anyone found out. Yeah…

Okay, honestly, I didn't need this: Tex was hurt, I pictured to go to camp, didn't work. My life sucks as bad as Tex's. No, not really. Dam I'm thinking about her again. How would she say that she wanted to die? I mean, she mine as well just rip my heart out. I don't know; I'm so confused… I bet she's not because she's perfect. She is an awesome fighter and just everything. She has a lot of problems but she never complains. Anyway, I moved forward. Whatever this "god" needed I'd do and then leave. I bet Tex is already yelling at me to hurry.

I walked alone across the beautifully tiled floor, trying not to pay attention to the pictures. But it was impossible. The pictures tiles were alluring.

I stared down and took a look at some. It was a dude with a war horn with air blowing all around him. Then, it was the same guy with a pretty lady. A goddess with brown hair and a green dress. It looked almost like a nymph but not the same elfish features. I moved a little to right and stared down at the picture next to it. I couldn't believe it; I was going to have a heart attack or stroke if I had this right. In the picture was the same couple, but with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket with a gold trimming. The baby was obviously a guy that had brown hair and light blue and grey eyes. He was smiling and had a tiny little freckle on his ear. I'd know that because I have one too.

I moved my hand to my ear as my body began to burn. This can't be me. Ohh, no! No, no, no! "I have to get out of here!" I said to myself, like I was in a creepy trance. But I was in a creepy trance. I reached over my shoulder and got my spear out. I quietly made my way to the huge corridors and pushed on the lock. It was stuck, of course. I dropped my spear and messed with the lock. It wasn't budging. This lock wasn't like a key lock but like a big wooden pillar that stretched across to the other side. You had to have a good bit of strength to work it but still, this door was stuck or locked from the outside.

I kept pushing for about ten minutes before I gave up. I was stuck in here with the creepy pictures and me, all alone. I crumpled to the ground and sat there. The picture flashed in my head and I thought, "If that is me, then this is my home." The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to look around and see more embarrassing pictures. No, not really, but I got up anyway. I walked around the place and noticed three thrones. One big and one smaller next to each other like a king and queen. The other was far off to the right of the king's throne. They were awesomely decorated so I decided to check them out. The king sized one was almost was almost like a compass of thing- I figured "compass" because it had one on the side. The queen's was beautifully decorated with pearls and girly things like that. The one to the far right was my kind of style. Dark blue with gunmetal grey spiky designs on the top. I walked closer to it and studied it more.

I don't know if I was crazy but I sighed and sat in it. I mean, what's going to happen? Spikes will come out and slice me in half? I relaxed and closed my eyes wondering if it vibrates or something. Probably not but it didn't matter; I finally felt at home.

The wind began to rustle from the open windows and my eyes shot open. It least, they shot open to about ten guards with swords, spears, and bows. With my reflexes, my hand reached over my back to my spear. It wasn't there. It was on the floor by the corridors, by the freaking guards. I looked back at the guards and asked, "Uhh, I guess now I run right?" They nodded and I jumped of the chair and ran down an endless hall until I notice it was a dead end.

I swear they had planned this because all the possible doors were locked. So well, I was screwed. I held my ground as long as possible until they came crashing through the palace, breaking all the valuables and things. I slammed my hand against the wall and I remembered that I had my gloves. I'd have to fight with these because of the absence of my sword and other weapons I dropped before I went into the dragon. My fists readied its self and I clashed with the warriors.

I swung my fists like Tex had taught me but when I hit one right in the cheek, my hand went through it and all my strength I put into the swing made me fall. They surrounded me but no matter how I swung or what place I swung at, it went through like a ghost. So, in a matter of time I realized they were made out of air or something and I had a bunch of swords and other weapons against me. These guys were impossible to beat. "Okay, what do you want? I didn't trespass. I just appeared here okay? So allegedly, you can't do-" I yelled full of anger as they grabbed me and gagged my mouth with a piece of cloth. I punched and kicked to try to escape but I was no use. I wish Tex were here; she'd have a plan.

I was waiting outside a door with the guards. I had gotten away once but was caught again. Now, they shoved something loony down my throat and I could even keep my eyes open I was so tired. But, I learned to fight it. "Where am I?"

"Shut up, mortal!" screeched an air thingy.

"I'm not mortal! I'm a son of…. of… I don't know all right! But I'm a demigod!" I answered, half awake.

"Yeah, yeah! We'll see what the King says!" said the guard that shoved crud down my freaking mouth.

"I hope he orders his head chopped off!" said another.

"Okay, me too! Now open the door Gale!"

"Yes, boss!"

"Yes boss!" I mimicked, sounding like Gale.

"HEY!" exclaimed Gale while slapping me in the head.

"Just open the door!" growled "boss". They opened another corridor to the kings

Palace throne room and I saw a broadcasting camera and a background you see on weather channels. They brought me in, wait dragged me in and plopped me on the ground, saying, "Pay your respects!" They all went to the door and shut it behind them but stayed in the room. They took off their armor and what reveled was 16-year-old guys; but made out of air and the winds.

I looked around at the same styled room as the one I was in a few minutes ago. I finally noticed the king. He had a little bit of grey in his brown hair, a light baby blue suit on with moving clouds that changed from light, fluffy to dark, stormy clouds. Well, all I saw the King's back, at least. He grunted and began to say, "So boys, what did ya'll find? Is it a scrawny mortal or a demigod who wants something from me? Just like that Jason boy and…what was his name? Oh yes, Odysseus."

"Actually, Sir, he says he's demigod but he doesn't know his parent so he must be a mortal thief!" spoke up a guard.

The king sighed and warningly said to me, "Listen kid, I don't like visitors. So-" He stopped when he turned around to me. He gasped as he dropped the picture he was holding. I watched as the same picture as the one in the tile, the one of the baby fell to the hard floor and cracked into pieces. "Hey, I didn't want to be here, I just appeared here! And just asking but you know that picture?" I said pointing to the broken glass on the ground. " Do you happen to know that dude and that lady and that kid?" I questioned, my voice failing. No answer. "Um, master, do you want me to get the axe and chop his head off, 'cause he's weird." said one that I heard his name was Chuck. "No, no" said the king in a trance like I was. "Wait, is he your so-" asked one of the air thingies. "Shut Up!" screamed the king with full anger and the little air-person disappeared into dust. I actually felt sorry for it.

"Mellie!"

"Yes Sir," said a girly voice and a girl in a white dress that made her look like she was floating- because she was. She had an elfish face like a nymph or dryad by I knew that she was an aura. Tex has a friend that is one. -Long- story. Anyway, this aura came rushing in, pen and clipboard in her hands. And when she was whispering to the King, I could see a wallet- sized picture of her and a big, short satyr. Wow, even I didn't keep pictures of girls I liked the past years. Which, of course would be narrowed down to Tex. I mean, four years togeth-

"Ohh, I see! Sir, are you going to tell him?"

"Shhh, Nellie! He's right there!"

The aura shifted uncomfortably back and forth looking at me, while she politely corrected the King mistake about her name. I shifted uncomfortably because of all the eyes on me. Did they have something on my head or a note on my back that said, "Kick me!"? Really? What was everyone staring at?" I elbowed the air dudes next to me and got up from being on my knees. I kicked two right in the stomach and they fell while I grabbed his sword. I was horrible with these things and preferred a spear but this was better than nothing. I began to slash and block the other monsters attacks as I wounded half of them. The other half backed away. And I knew why. I was glowing a light blue on the outline of my body and the fact that my hands and feet finally didn't go through the air people. Instead, I hit them with an even greater force than usual. "Yeah, that's right, be afraid!" I yelled, ruining my pride that was never there.

I turned to the King with full battle face, "Listen, I didn't mean to come here. All I wanted is to save my –friend-, just friend, and I wanted to know my life. I don't know who I am. Please, help me. And then I'll leave. Won't ever bother you again. Won't even speak of it, if that helps."

I poured all my unwanted feelings into that and no freaking answer. Fine, this blue -trimmed person was getting the hell outta here. I turned and started to walk toward the doors, pointing the sword at anything that decided to attack me. "No, wait! Don't leave. Please, son, don't leave.," said the king. I kept walking until I interpreted his sentence. "_Please son, don't leave…."_ Is he, my d-dad? "Yup, go say hi to your daddy!" interrupted one of the air thingies.

"Shut up, you fag." I turned at the air person who was taunting me.

"Hello, brother!" a girl voice said and a whole bunch of auras like Mellie came up and hugged me and welcomed me home. Was this crazy day?

"Um… hi…." I whispered, still surprised.

"Yeah, yeah! That's our bro. Ha ha! The Prince of the Winds has finally had enough smarts to realize he has to do with us. Whoo-pie! Congratz!" said the "Boss" sarcastically.

I ignored them for the first time as I looked at the King. I finally realized that he kind've looked like the dude in the picture. But, instead of having the ugly plastic-like face he had in the picture, he had a farmer's tan and a clean Hollywood movie star nervous face. His eyes were identical to mine. I also noticed that he was King Aeolus, god of the winds. And, I was Carter, son of this guy.

We both gulped at the same time but then he began, "Sorry, for the sort notice. I-I haven't had a kid in a while and I just- Are you going to look up or not?" I looked up and saw the wind blowing out the battle horn: the wind god's symbol. Then, the blue trim and symbol disappeared.

"It's alright, I was kind've caught off guard too." I answered angrily, while staring at my shoes.

"Yeah." He replied simply. You couldn't hear a pen drop.

"Oh, jeez! Men these days! Daddy, you know Carter deserves a proper celebration! Come on Dad! And Carter, we have a wonderful surprised for you!" said the auras, my half sisters.

"Come on Daddy! The Prince has returned! This calls your whole summer castle to have a celebration!" They pleaded once more. Prince? I mean I was okay with being Carter, but not Prince. That sounded gay.

Aeolus looked nervous. He spoke up dully though, "Yes, yes… This calls for a welcoming celebration. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"DADDY!"

"-And a party. Something like that. Oh, and son, you can help me with my weather broadcast! Oh, which by the way, is in ten minutes!" the king perked up.

"And you can help us help us make new wind dress designs!" spoke up the auras.

"And, help us capture the evil wind spirits." said the good wind spirits, my half brothers, aka the Air Thingies. It actually sounded okay. I was exhausted and actually wanted to some day capture wind spirits- no dress designs, or weather broadcast. Then, I could leave…

"No. I mean thanks for your offer but my friend is in big trouble and if I don't help her she'll…"

"No Carter! That's your surprise! Ta-da!"

I heard the doors creak open and in walked a girl about my age with blonde hair and a clean new outfit. Texas. "Carter, my daughters healed you girlfriend and got her to join our, uhh, party."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Carter man, you are a lair." said the air dude, sipping out of a gold chalet.

"Hey pal, I'd back up if I were you!" Tex said aloud and showed her spiky gloves she still had on.

"Feisty and cute; good job, Carter."

Aeolus chuckled, "Yes, very well done my son. Good taste." Mellie nodded. "Psh, I could've done better." I laughed as a joke. Everyone started laughing along, enjoying the amusement. "I mean, since I'm royalty and all, maybe some more chicks around this place would be cool." Everyone laughed with me, but Tex didn't. Her eyes blazed with an evil fire, and she stormed over to me.

"You know, while you fart around with a _god_, I'll be accomplishing the mission. Remember? The quest where we go to California, get the people, and start our own Camp? Yeah, that one, Carter."

"Jeez, Tex! Chill out, we'll go do the quest later." I said coolly, and my family hooted in reply. Tex tapped her ring and her spike gloves disappeared. She looked up at me; disappointment and anger at me with her every glare. And then said at an unsteady pace, "Carter, don't do me the pleasure. Next time I am trapped and need help, I will get it all my own. I am the one with the power, and you are not. She ripped off the ring and threw it at me. The thick piece of metal hit me in the cheek and stung like a bee sting. Then, it clanged to the floor. You see, I had given her that friendship ring that showed our years training as fighters. But now, friendship wasn't in her eyes.

She smoothly exited out the door while I called her name helplessly, "Tex! Wait, don't go! Wait!" but it was too late. It was all too late.

**OKAY… that's my first Ch. (IT'S JUST A PROLOGUE, ha I'm killing you guys. Right now they're only 14. Real story is 16) *Hope ya'll liked it and… as everyone wants: REVIEW. I need opinions to write better. Also, I know it starts off with a lot of action but I wasn't going to waste time being boring and just talking, stuff like that.**

**LOTS OF LOVE… I wanted ya'll to know how much trouble they have being apart. If you are curious about my new couple, keep reading, I end up writing the Ch. Soon enough where the finally… ya know.**

**UPDATE!...I will update on weekends or whenever I feel like it. As you can see, my Ch. are pretty long.**

**NOTE: Please, when I finally get to it, help me make campers and leaders for Camp Reach. Team leaders Alpha- Omega… that's 24. Make them, reuse them, give em' to me for leaders for teams and I will at one point add them in! The info for demigod must be…. Name, age, style, appearance, favorite weapon(s), attitude, friends, mortal/ godly parents (doesn't have to apply to the special two immortal demigod rule like Tex, but I prefer it), single or dating- if so fill another out for your BF or GF or even EXs- I like to spice it up. That's about it- you can add more if you want. Also, you can message me these people or write it in review, but please don't just write that. I need constructive criticism- nicely.**

**BTW, I ALSO TAKE MORTALS, BUT THEY GOT TO HAVE A DEMIGOD CONECTION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian! Or Halo Reach name for my Camp! Ha, coincidence? Na.**

**That's it! Thank you for reading and add a demigod today!**

_**To flamers- If you want to comment on too much love- It says in the selection… romance. PLEASE be nice.**_

_**Too much action for beginning- It says in selection… action. PLEASE be nice. **Any others…**_


	2. Prologue part 2 Welcome Home

Journey Entry- 3 "Welcome Home..." *_**PROLOGUE**__*** Part 2**_

* * *

"_Do you ever hate you life so much you want to cry? That's how I felt storming out of Aeolus' Palace. Carter. His name rung in made head. I mean, I was a little over-dramatic, but he doesn't realize the situation at hand. WE WERE going to find those half- bloods, but no. I was already on my way home to Reach. I'd sit on the table we sat on once before. I'd write on the walls my memories. I'd train against myself. Most importantly, I'd be close to rest. "Finally," it seemed._

_I had sometimes wished we were more than friends but I'd fallen in love and been broken too many times before. All I wanted to do was train. Be what I'm truly good at: fighting. So, I guess I should tell you my life story soon? Well, you'll just have to wait."_

_May 26, 2008… 4:57 P.M._

* * *

I was on my dragon, Aristeas, soaring through the skies. My hair was rippling in the wind and my journal was about to fall out of my hands. I was now twirling my knife in my hand, the one where Cart- shut up, self. I will not wallow in self-pity any longer. But man, I missed his stupid smile, his annoying attitude, and his not-so-secret-crush-on-me-for-like-ever. Good charisma, right? Anyway, I was flying above, what was it, Texas? Yeah, I think it's freaky as hell too. But, this is the place were my mortal home was. Where I went to school until I was 10. Where I found, "him." This is my state. And, the next crazy part was, I was flying over the city I had lived in. I had to stop and look closer; for a good time's sake.

"Heed, Aristeas!" I ordered to my black and green dragon and he headed down, for a look. I had many pets: a dragon, a wolf, and a hawk. Interesting, right? But just as I peaked above the city, my journal tumbled off my lap and down to the ground below. "Aris, go down! I dropped something!" He dived down, down, until I reached close to the ground of two baseball fields.

When I got off, I figured the world was trying to make my life suck. This here baseball field was exactly were Carter and I met….

* * *

CARTER P.O.V.

* * *

I was at the field, but Tex was totally unaware of it. I had a surprise that wouldn't be quiet. "Shut up! She's right there!"

"Ha ha! Who is it, your girlfriend? DUDE, I HAVE TOTALLY BEEN THERE!" screamed Jun behind me. I could now see why people didn't like him. He was annoying and obnoxious.

"Jun, shut the frick up! And I swear little boy, when we get to this Camp, I will-" that was the girl, Kat. She was bossy but I was glad she made Jun shut his freaking mouth. Jorge was a quiet and collected guy that was kind've like the senior of the team. But, he was only 25. Kat was 23. Jun was 18. Emile, the 19 year-old wore only black and mostly skulls. He even had one on his flat-bill baseball cap. He was tough and didn't whine much. He was also a good fighter already. Speaking from a couple of monster attacks on the way here.

Anyway, we were hiding behind a dugout, trying our best to be quiet but with Jun, totally impossible. I was going to surprise her and ask her a VERY important question.

"Little boii, can I borrow your pointy spear thing and stab Jun in the heart with it?"

"Stop calling me that, and… no. Now, as you can see, group, that is Tex, the leader. I will any minute, say hey to her, apologize, and then, you walk in. Okay? I just want her to know that-"

"You love, YOU LOVE HER!" said Jun in a singsong voice.

"On second thought Kat, here's my spear." I whispered and her eyes let up somewhat.

"Carter, it's Carter right? All right, did something happen at this ball field? You look kinda worried or something." Asked Jorge, while telling the other to shut up.

"Yeah, I think Carter boy is in love."

"No, I'm not! She just can kick my butt if I screw up."

Emile grunted and asked, "Something happened at this ball field?"

"Well," I said while remembering the story.

She was the new girl and didn't have many friends because rumor had it that she would kill you if you spoke to her. I didn't believe that so when I was team captain, I picked her. Of course everyone gasped and whispered to each other but she walked slowly to my team. I held out my hand and introduced myself, (not because she was hot) and she smirked and told me not to embarrass myself. "Already have, Clio," I replied. "Don't call me by my –that- name," she replied smoothly and walked off.

The picking went on and then my buddy Matt came up and asked me if I liked her. I lied and told him "no." Clio heard my answer and asked me if I didn't like her, why do you keep staring at me? Everyone oohed and awed but I just said, "Get to the plate and lets practice some hits," and she took a blue and black bat and lined up a the plate. I got to the pitcher's mound and sighed. "Hope you can hit this," I asked only to annoy her. "I'm sure I'll make this hit my best," she said. " We'll see! Carter's our best pitcher, Clio!" said Matt. "It's Tex, and I bet you twenty bucks I'll score a run!" she betted. " Okay, Carter will except that bet, killer!" Matt replied. Clio or "Tex," her nickname she willed everyone call her, okay'd it and Matt told me not to be nervous; even though I was shaking. Then I thought," Hey, it's just an eleven year old girl. What came she do to a guy like me? I was still shaking.

I got ready to pitch while she practiced swings. I could tell the girls were making fun of her; telling her she was going to lose. She just ignored them. Then, the time came to start. I got back on that mound and pitched her the best throw ever. In a mille second I saw her smile and she wracked the ball with great force and it line-drived right into a guy's weak spot. I fell to the ground trying to hold in all the pain. But, I thought I was going to scream.

She evilly made her way around the field to home plate, and then ran over to me. "Hi my name's Tex, and… I think you owe me twenty bucks," said smiled aloud and stuck out hand to help me up.

That was the story and no way I'd tell them. I was already embarrassed enough with the "I like Tex, I like Tex!" I thought, but unfortunately said aloud.

"Ha, so you admit!" screamed Jun and Kat grabbed his arm and pulled his behind the nearest tree. Jun screamed and I noticed the blonde- haired wonder turn her head toward the noise. Her eyes narrowed down on me and my, "Hiding behind the dugout," crew. She got up off the bleachers across the field and started to walk over to us. I got up as well but felt something try to pull me back down. I felt my pant and something sticky clung to my hands; gum. I had been sitting in gum. Could this day be any worse?

"Guys, come over here and be good so she will think I'm responsible." I whispered to them and then Jun and Kat come from behind the tree. Jun long, blonde hair was up in knotted ponytails and his clothes were ripped and torn. What did she do to him?

"Says you, Mister I'm Stupid enough To Sit In Gum!" yelled Jun angrily, while Kat smirked.

"Stop, smirking!" Jun urged and hit Kat lightly on the shoulder. Kat tried to hit him back but when she did, he smoothly dodged it and her hand hit Emile right in the shoulder. Hard. Emile started to curse and yell while Jorge got up and tried to calm everyone down. Kat had Jun in a headlock and Emile was cursing at Kat. Jorge picked up Emile with his Super-Man strength and was trying to fix the situation. I joined the scramble of people and broke up Kat and Jun. Jun flung to one side and Kat behind me. Then, I saw a fist come at my face and dodged it easily. Emile blushed and explained that he was aiming for Jorge. In return, Jorge aimed a punch at Emile and they started a fistfight. Kat screamed at Jun and slapped him in the shoulder. Jun looked hurt but spoke five Greek words. Kat flung back fifteen feet and into a trash can. Above all, Jun was happy and amazed as ever. And I have to admit, I felt like laughing with them.

Kat tried to get out of the trashcan but was failing. I went up to her and gave her a hand. Kat tumbled out of the trash and onto the hard cement, but hey, better than a trashcan.

Tex's future team was fighting again. Kat was particularly angry for the dumpster dive, thanks to her best buddy, Jun. Emile was still fighting with Jorge, not to mention Emile had Jorge pinned down on the floor, wrestler style. I was trying not to yell, or laugh. Probably yell because a certain someone was about to come and kick my butt. Then she'd kick their butts. After, she'd kill me and I will never get my freaking kiss. Ya, ya know…. my life's goal. Not to kiss a girl- I've kissed plenty… ha…. Soo much. "So much that wasn't true!" said a voice inside my head. I replied, "Hey, I was stuck on an island training for about half my life. "Yeah, but a pretty hot girl was there with you… all alone. And you never made a move ONCE! Not even one time."

"So? I mean, I tried to get up to the right time since my fourteenth birthday! She just doesn't like me, I guess…" This was bad; talking to myself was a new low, even for me.

Kat pushed Jun, who bumped into Emile, who let go of Jorge and fell, who knock Kat over, who knocked Jun into me. Ha, did you follow any of that? Well, I was too stuck in self- pity that I didn't notice Kat push Jun. Jun flew into Emile and Emile let go of Jorge from the wrestler pin. Then, Emile tripped over Jorge, then Jorge rolled over from Emile impact to Kat and knocked her down. Last, while Jun was trying to get up from the last fall, Kat slammed into him. Who slammed into me. Then, where'd I go? I slammed right into someone behind me before she finished her sentence, "Everyone, be quiet! Carter-" and sploosh! I banged right into her and we came down like a bag of bricks. "Ughh, get o-off me!" I blushed like crazy and shakily got up. This was a nightmare.

Tex looked… squished by me. Not that I was fat, cause' I wasn't. She was defiantly not fat either but she was somewhat fragile. I guess girls do that to you but no way in hell was she fragile and weak. Her form was flat on the ground like a pancake. Ohh crud, why the hell does this happen? "Hey, sorry I was on top of you." I said but soon regretted it. Why, why me?

"I know you're younger but THAT was nasty!" exclaimed Jun as he got up. The others thought it was hilarious and couldn't stop laughing. Even Jorge, the one I thought was going to be my only friend out of this group, was laughing.

"You are some immature bitc- I mean, people. And Tex, sorry I fell on you- I mean accidentally got pushed on you… err, I mean that I tripped, and landed on y-y-your form, umm, I-I don't know, I-" I screwed up even worse and tried to help her up. She refused my help and got up herself.

"What are you people doing here? Carter, I thought I told I didn't need your help! I freaking made it obvious. Didn't I? Huh? I can't hear you. Just leave me alone!" she yelled at me, keeping her distance. But, even though I knew she backed away and said that, my mind didn't grasp the fact that she just trashed talked me for something I helped her with. I just gave up with being closer than friends- if we could ever be even friends. So, this was my goodbye. I'd leave her with these people to befriend and teach her skills to. I was going back home to Louisiana, my home.

I walked up to her at a steady pace, leaned into her and said, "Goodbye Tex." After those words, I don't know why, but I kissed her right on the cheek. After the look on her dazed face, I started to walk away. Boy, she looked dumbfounded. So any second my plan would work…. If I was that lucky….

"Wait Carter!" alarmed Tex, running up to me and placing her hand lightly on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." She finished. That's what I thought, ha, this felt so good. Ohh yeah.

* * *

TEX P.O.V.

* * *

"I'm sorry." I said shyly to Carter. Why did I apologize? I mean, it was his fault and he- it wasn't his entire fault. That position belonged to me. I had stormed out of Aeolus' palace because he admitted he liked me. I had left him, like I shouldn't have.

I was the one to blame, and the boy actually kissed me somewhat, for being a big, dramatic, loser. Yes, I had to admit it wasn't heroic to even leave him. And now, I ruined the one chance he got to meet his father.

Carter turned back, surprised with a lot of excitement in his eyes even though he tried to deny it. He soft blue eyes glittered and he smile was… well, funny. Like, "Hey guys, I gotta crush that likes me back.!" That was the one thing that made me smile.

"I guess you didn't mine that I kissed you, right?" I laughed and shook my head. He laughed with me and held my hands. I don't know why I did it, but I hugged him; tight. He followed with an even bigger hug, even though I pictured this as a fairytale.

Trust me, not one guy was as a gentlemen than him. Then, "Um, excuse me, but are going to bring us to your Camp?" said Kat, dully. Carter and I broke away, and turned different directions. We started to talk until…BOOM! I turned back around to the four people, Kat, Jun, Emile, and Jorge. Then, Jun said,

"Don't look at me, I don't have gas today… for some reason."

"Not you, the school that's on fire!" I argued with this annoying person.

"Ohh, that makes sense." He replied, turning to see a big High School, ablaze. Above that, was a giant bird of some kind, more so an eagle, that was on fire. Every inch that covered the big bird was ablaze as well as the school; and I think I knew why. The bird had to be as big and tall as twice Carter's form. It was a beautiful bird, suggesting that we'd be BBQ in a minute if we didn't get the show on the rode and kill it. The, "Phoenix," squawked and lit another building on fire with a big "BOOM!" following. I smirked at the monster when it made direct contact with my eyes. It recognized me; not that that was a good thing but I beat it once, I can sure as hell beat it twice. The thing's eyes filled with fire and anger, and then spread its wings and swooped down toward us.

"Uhh, Tex, what is that thing!" screamed Emile while they other were panicking. Jun, was, well, just standing there. Then, he stepped forward, "Guys, I got this." He said calmly, more calm than possible. Jun closed his eyes, and fire started to flicker around him. Not normal fire though, this fire was purple. I knew Jun was close to finding one of his parents. His parent was, somewhat "magical." With his eyes still closed, he stepped forward. The Phoenix ignored Jun and swooped down to me, peppering the ground with fire. I smiled as Carter looked at me with crazy eyes. He knew the beast was after me, but I could handle it. I looked up and the Phoenix was 15 feet away in the air. Its beady eyes stared me daggers and I did the same.

I felt power surge though my body and I took my staff out. As much as I hated it, Jun was right. We'd have to defeat the Phoenix with magic. And, well, this group was new. No training, fighting techniques, weapon, or anything. This battle we'd have to be cautious. "Guys, come here!" I ordered, and the made their way carefully over to Carter and me. The bird was flying around, lighting things on fire. How awesome.

"Okay, I'm going to give you some weapons, okay? You won't know exactly how to use them but you each have an instinct to fight." They nodded nervously, and I handed Kat my sword. "Kat, this is a very powerful sword and takes a lot of skill to master, but I think you will do good with it. Jun, this staff of light will burn your skin off if you don't have power over magic. You don't have to try it but I think magic is your specialty." I gave the weapons to them and Jun's purple eyes flickered as he held the staff and Kat got up and stared at the firebird. She took a few practice swings and I knew that the sword was going to be her strength. Carter took his axe and handed it to Jorge. Jorge was a well-muscled guy and an axe would soot him. Now Emile.

This guy was quick like Kat, but needed something me wicked. Carter handed Emile a knife, and his two-foot long machete. Emile was going to be a very, accurate thrower, just like somebody. Not to mention I have mastered- Okay, back to story.

I told Jun to use as much magic as possible. Kat was going to attack with her sword and a box Carter let her borrow. Same as Emile. Jorge, well the big guy was going throw javelins at it. This will be interesting.

When the bird came close and almost touched down, I stood there, ready to be charged. I stood there for 5 seconds and was going to move in about 5 seconds. It'd come only second, 5-4-3-2-1 move! I moved my hand across Phoenix's chest and darkness shocked it like lightning. I back-flipped to move quickly out of the way. It had learned long ago that charging me wasn't a good idea. Phoenix shot back up into that sky, barely moving the wounded left wing to hard. "NOW!" I shouted at my team, and they nodded. Kat and Emile shot their bows. A miss… and a miss. Jorge threw his first javelin and missed also. Carter tried to control the winds, bringing the bird closer to the team and keeping it in range.

I threw Texerang and it slashed right above the Phoenix. Dammit, I missed! I face palmed myself and caught my knife as it came back to me. Carter was sweating; all the wind controlling was hard and tiring. But, he did manage to bring it low to the ground, were we could see it fully. And… I couldn't believe my eyes. On the back of Phoenix, was some guy in gold armor. But, not just anybody.

The bird came to my level and Kat started shooting. She hit Phoenix in the back along with Jorge hitting the tip of his foot. Emile gave up with the bow and was helping Carter. Jun was singing. Loud. He sung a quick tone in Greek and the ground started to shake. It shook so much that I was knocked on the cement in the rode next to the baseball field. It continued to shake until lava arose form the deep cracks in the rode and field. The lava followed to Jun like he seemed to have total control. Lava swirled around his body and now around Phoenix. But no, he couldn't be alone. The person on back… it was impossible. No way he could've-

The bird started to fly away from the lava that flowed to and from, like a person controlling water. It breathed fire once more and Kat and Jorge dodged it easily. Kat then took her sword, my sword, and slashed at the monster. I saw my chance. I ran up on the side of the monster and jumped with all of my might. I felt a gentle wind underneath my feet to help me up. I knew it was Carter. He and Emile were helping Kat and Jorge with distractions. I was proud of my team. No training and they did pretty well.

I jumped and landed right on the Phoenix's back. But, in the process, roadhouse kicked the guy in golden armor right of the bird. His water instincts caught him in mid-air, and waves brought him to the tail of the bird. He smiled evilly through his helm and climbed up the tail. I stood up, balancing myself carefully, and walked carefully toward him. "You shouldn't be alive," He said when I got to the mid-part of the Phoenix, "But I'll fix that. After all, I didn't want to come get you. You know who sent me. Your life ends today." He finished and brung himself to his feet.

"Look who's talking. You know you'd be long gone if it weren't for me. You- you are nothing but a fake and a traitor." I hissed back, clinching my fists.

"Ha, me? A traitor? If you'd just gotten over the fact that he was killed, you wouldn't be in this situation. But, don't worry, because after I take you down, I'll make sure to send them all to Tartarus with you." He said coldly looking at my friends.

"You know I did so much for them and they killed him." I fought back. "That was my reward, for all those quests, favors, and training their armies. I don't want to destroy them, but they should be in my dept. And face it, you couldn't beat me even if you had all the gods against me."

"Ha, Tex. You just don't get it, do you? All you ever did is over. Just face the fact that that's all been said and done. Face the fact that you two are both dead. And, you can't change that."

"Leave him alone! If you would not have betrayed me, he might be alive today. Fight me. Fight me like you did two thousand years ago. I guarantee you'd lose again, remember? Astraios, you helped kill my brother. So now, you are about expired."

Astraios shook his head. "Tex, you have guts, I have to give you that. But, it's not my time to fight you yet."

"But didn't the gods send you to kill me?" I asked, confused. "Y-you, I just can't believe I used to _like_ you. Astraios, what happened to you?" He smiled halfway. "I chose the right side. And, I will help the gods destroy you and your family until there is nothing left. You will be nothing but a tiny piece of history that has been forgotten. Then, I will be a god. I will decide on things in the Olympian Council and be more powerful than you even imagined. And, you will be a TINY speck. How does that feel? Fair enough?"

He was getting in my face. Literally, ever heard a thing called a breath mint? Then, I saw my time. Enough arguing, this was going to be a fight that'd he'd defiantly remember.

I slung my fists but he dodged my attack easily. He jumped over me and onto the body- part of the Phoenix. He then slammed his feet into right into my stomach and I flew off the bird and tumbled on the ground. I could feel the impact through my armor and it didn't feel good.

I got up, not feeling a lot of pain 'cause of my armor was hard. I looked up at Astraios. He jumped of the bird and landed next to me on his knees. I side-kicked him in the neck and knocked him fully to the ground painfully. I kicked him hard in the left part of his stomach and he yelled in pain. I readied myself and wished I had had my spike gloves because he'd be long gone already.

"How does this feel you asshole!" I screamed as I knelt next to him and punched him in the nose. I heard his nose crack and he replied, "Bitc-". He scowled and grabbed my armor and pulled me over him as he got up. He touched his bloody nose and I up. Stepping forward in his direction, I made a mistake but trying to aim punches at him. I thrust my fists as hard as I could but he instead grabbed me by my shoulders and slung me around with his strength until he let go. I slammed into a metal fence and was sure one of my ribs was broken. He laughed and jumped in the air while I was getting up slowly. His aim was suppost to be up on top of me but I caught him in mid-air with my hands; military style. His smiled faded and I threw him up with all of my might and planted a kick right in his chest. His body flew a good 10 feet and he didn't get up.

He was bleeding from his mouth, nose, arm, and even blood was shown though his bright gold armor. I had at least cracked his ribs or broke his foot because it was twisted in an odd position. He was down. He thinks his is big stuff, but can't beat me, his trainer. He just couldn't beat me in hand-to-hand combat. It was totally impossible.

I walked over to him, my body aching. "T-this is n-not, t-th-the end." He barely said disappeared. Just disappeared into thin air. Now, after all that time, I turned me head towards the Phoenix. Jun had a big lightning ball over his head and he surged it forward onto it and… KABOOM! The thing exploded into dust and rained down like confetti. My team burst out into cheers. And I ran (or tried) over to them and congratulated them. "Y-you guys did great! I-I, I'm outta breath…"

Carter grinned and congratulated them and looked at me. "Who were you fighting?" He said, wiping sweat of his forehead. "I-It's nothing. I think we should go get something to eat Carter. I'm starving." I sighed and Jun came over.

"Thanks for letting me use your staff and for helping me recognizing my powers. It's so cool; I will get better though." He said nicely handing me his staff but I told him to keep it for now. Kat came over with Jorge.

"We hit it! I hit it like fifty times and Jorge rocked those throwing things. Here's your axe and sword-"

"No, you guys all keep it. Trust me, you'll need it."

* * *

CARTER P.O.V.

* * *

I have to say; I was impressed that the first-timers actually made it through there first big fight. I mean, this was hell. I left my father's palace and transported to get the people then transported all of us here to the ball field. It wasn't easy either; teleporting took a lot of energy and concentration. Kind've like taking a big, long test. But… different. I was exhausted.

We were on the rode heading to the nearest eat place. Tex and I haven't eating for like three days and she was starting to look very thin. I couldn't starve her or myself so after we put out the flames in the school, thank you Fire Department, we high- jacked an old VW beetle in the parking lot. It wasn't our first pick but it was the car with most gas in it. So, now I'm driving, looking around for some place to eat and stay at. Tex was sleeping in shotgun seat, Jorge, Kat, and Jun were crashed I the backseats/ floor, and Emile was in the very back were you put groceries and stuff. I was the only one awake so it felt weird. It was also very boring with my ADHD probs so I turned the radio on. It was on some rap station but I never cared for rap. I turned it to an old country station, and _"Bless the Broken Road" _came on. I had to remember this song. Rascal Flatts was pretty good. But this particular song, made me wonder how true it actually was. And so, like all the other embarrassing moments in my life, I began to sing, _"That God bless the broken road that led me straight to you…"_

I kept on until the end of the song, and then turned the radio off to avoid waking anybody up. I actually thought for the first time, I was fourteen. What would happen if a police dude stopped me? Ohh well, I'll wing it. Okay restaurants, my stomach was starting to seriously hurt. There was Mc Donald's but that made me want to throw up. I didn't feel like fast food. I felt like a good ole' fashioned hamburger. I looked again at all the signs on the highway, and notice, "Good, Ole' Fashioned Hamburger Place." Hey, works for me. I slammed on my brakes and turned into the restaurant parking.

"Hey guys, wake up! I found a place to eat at. Wake up!" I said loudly, and everyone groaned. But, they finally got up. Everyone except Tex, of course.

"Okay, everyone's out of the car except Tex right?" I asked and they shook their head wearily. I sighed and walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door. "Tex, we're here. Food. Come on, wake up! Texas, come on, I'm starving!" No answer. She was out like a light. "Fine, have it your way." I shut the door and Kat, Jorge, Jun, Emile, and I walking into the restaurant. It was a weird little place. It was dark like a bar, and had a bunch of pictures on the walls. The pictures were part of the weird part. They didn't fit into the bar theme at all. Instead, they were pink with hearts in them. The chairs and tables were white with pretty lavender tablecloths with lace. Glad Tex wasn't here; she'd puke. And so basically, it looked like an average grandma kitchen.

We all sat down at a little table and a, tall, skinny waitress come up us. "Hello, guys n' gals! Welcome to Cutie Burger! Here's our special! Today's is… veggie burger! Yum, so four veggie burgers right?" She squeaked and made notice of her bright pink lipstick and red miniskirt. "Wow, um actually, we'd like-" I said but was cut of by, "Macie."

"Salad instead? Coming right up!" she finished and skipped away. "W-wait, we don't want- Great job, Carter! Why don't you let me freaking order next time?" argued Emile but I ignored it.

"Hello, Mr. Carter Sir?" said a beautiful voice behind me. I turned around to see a beautiful woman in a pale blue dress. Her make was done perfectly and she looked like Americas' Top Model. Perfect completion, curves, and the way her eyes went with her outfit.

"H-hey… who are, y-you?"

Emile smiled and whistled along with Jorge and Jun's stares. Kat just stared down at the menu quietly. " Her name is, She's Mine." Said Emile smoothly and the woman rolled her eyes. His light brown skin flexed like he was trying to look even more muscular. But not as muscular than me, not that close.

"Okay, I came here to talk to the _cute_ one, not you. Carter?"

"Yeah… yes?" I answer confused. I hot girl… asking for me? Wow, this World must be jacked up.

"Come with me!" she replied and pink, designer perfume scented clouds filled the air and we were out of the restaurant. I opened my eyes and we were in a cool style club with people partying everywhere. Loud music was playing, disco balls splashed light in every corner, lights flickered, girls and guys danced, and delicious food I could stuff my face with was everywhere; all in this cool hang-out place. Wow, was this what a party was like? I wouldn't know, judging I have been on an island for four years of teen life. I looked around and asked this girl where we were. She said, "The god's hang-out." Gods? Ohh crap, this lady was Aphrodite, and that was the Olympians. Partying.

"Welcome, I have been wanting to talk to you." She said softly as she handed me some pretzels. I shoved them in my mouth, not caring if I was sloppy in front of the goddess of love.

"I can't be here. Tex will kill me. She just, she'll… well it doesn't matter 'cause she already hates me." I said, wiping my mouth and blushing.

"Listen, I know relationships. You and Tex, something will happen. Not now, but soon." She reminded, and waved her hand. I pink cloud showed Tex, talking to herself.

"If I tell him I like him, he'll flip out. Then, if I even told him I liked him that would make me seem like a powder-puff. What- I just wish he told me more. This is too complicated." Tex sighed in frustration and laid down on the sofa in our base. This was something to actually see her.

"Well, now you see why I brought you here." Said Aphrodite in a sweet tone.

"You brought me here to show my that I'm such a loser and can't get a girl." I said quietly.

"Oh, no, no. You and Tex will have a future! Stop being so hard on yourself! OMG, I think I'm going to cry." She said turning her head.

"No, don't cry, I'll, I- I will trust your advice. Okay?" I promised.

"Okay, and… I was just kidding! You and Tex will go through hell to be together but you will make your move one day! Carter you just wait. You will be the 2nd greatest couple ever! Next to Percabeth- so got work on that."

"Alright can I go now?" I pleaded before a god saw me. "Yes of course. Just exit that door." She whispered and pointed to the wooden door across the room with an "exit"' sign on it.

"Thanks, Aphrodite." She nodded and I began to walk, until she yelled my name again. I turned around and she smiled and threw five hamburgers wrapped in aluminum foil. I grinned and stepped through the door. That meeting was interesting and yummy. I just hoped these burgers weren't veggie.

* * *

TEX P.O.V.

* * *

I was in the stupidest dream when Carter opened the car door. "We'd you leave me in here?"

Carter smiled," You were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you."

"But you woke them." I argued, kind've ticked off.

"Yeah, can we just get to Reach now? I miss my home."

I actually laughed. "Yeah, yeah. We're going home."

And with that, he gave me a smile, and we headed toward , the fact that my sworn enemy, Astraios was after me. I'd get him and everything would be alright. But little did I know that this was ONLY the beginning. I would train the new group this summer with Carter. Then, I'd go home to my mortal family, for the first time in six years. Well, in this life. And, then there was that fact that I wouldn't see Carter in two years. That one really tore me down, but either way, even if he wouldn't come to Camp next summer like he said, we'd find each other again- for better are for worse.

'**Kay guys, that was prologue part two. It wasn't as good as part one but… I'm ready to get on with the REAL story. Ha please REVIEW my story and recommend to others if you like it. All right, and thanks to people who sent me characters but WE NEED MORE! Go to page. 1 for details…**

**Cliffhanger? Kind've. But next Ch. 1, will be everyone arriving at Camp so I need more characters to add details, etc. Well, thanks for reading, review, and yes, last sentence was from Halo Red vs. Blue! Okay, well goodbye, and have an awesome rest of Sunday cause tomorrow will suck.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson, Halo Red vs Blue or any other junk I used. –BYE for now….**


	3. Chapter 1 Noble Reunion

CH.1 "A Noble Reunion"

"_Just one look outside made my stomach feel like I ate a bad hotdog or something. Outside BASE IV's window, were no doubt hundreds of new campers of Reach. Today was like a meet and greet, and all the demigod teens from around the world who didn't meet normal expectations were here. Faces that look familiar and others that were new surprised me at the moment. It was almost like a dream for me. Reach was open and ready to train these kids how to fight the right way. _

_So what happened to me? Why is this a blurred beginning? Well maybe I'll fill you in; just to make sure you have the whole story.-_

_Two years ago a quest Las Angelus changed Camp Reach completely. Four demigods were the start of business. These four made and myself, made up the first and the best Noble Team- Noble Team Alpha. Or the original. _

_Kat (aka Katherine), Jorge (George), Emile (E-meal), and Jun (June), were the heroes. After they came here, I trained them for two years. Never got to go back home, but their two year break was important. Now all were set on was quest. Quests for new half-bloods like us. The second legion was important as well, and trained for a year. Still rookies, but at least this was a complete set of trained kids._

_Well, maybe some question still ring in your head. And honestly, I haven't answered –everything-. But, as you've guessed, you'll just have to figure it out yourself."_

The morning started off like any other. The alarm clock blasted to life at the crack of dawn, (six or seven o'clock). I got up and got dressed. Military green cargo pants and a camo sleeveless shirt was my usual camp outfit. Black combat boots on my feet and a yellow cloth to cover my scar on my upper arm near my shoulder. Then, a strip of leather, a red white and blue wristlet, a diamond necklace, rusted iron dog tags, silver chains, and two green fingerless glove on my hands. Along that, the two finger spiked rings with a certain surprise to them. The official jewelry of a General of army Reach. Even my badge ranking shown with a five star golden gleam of pride on my hip. Well, just hip.

My hair was over my shoulder in a ponytail. Black streaks tainted my blonde, layered hair. Lots of black eye shadow and a little bit else looked fine. Black finger nails were all right. -How I've gotten the whole Avril Lavigne look was totally an Eros girl idea but I guess I liked it.

I looked around huge room to see four bunks, a 72' screen TV, bean bags and coffee tables like a typical hang out/ sleeping room. One the room to the right of the bed room was the command center. It had security screens, alarm ratings, battle maps, locations of campers, monster tracking on the island and the sea perimeter, and a star board with orders to do daily. Once finished by a noble team, it was to be checked by a green star. If not done, you don't 0want to know what you had to do to make it up. But, most of the orders were shifts a night to guard camp. An easy A+. There were also fire extinguishers, air tanks, and other thinks like that.

Now came the locker rooms. Each member had one. It was a square room about as long as two queen beds. It had a shower, a sink, a toilet, but was also stacked with lockers for armor and clothing. It was basically a changing room. But, the worst part was the safety. In these mini rooms came a price. Escape windows were along the back so if not covered by a shirt or paper, you'd have a new YouTube video with a million hits.

So then came along the kitchen. Then, my office. Nothing fancy, just two rooms located to the left of the bedroom.

Enough with the tour, before I bore you to death. I stared out the base windows once more, and saw they newbies. And Jun. What a surprise…

One they way to the door, I stepped on something silvery. It slung half way across the room, and slammed into the door. As I got closer, I picked up a dog tag. The identification read-

_Carter Joseph Ariston_

_Lieutenant General of Reach_

_Born: 1995 Died:_

I felt like I'd just been struck by lightning. This was _his_ name tag. Anger started to build up inside me, and a blinding light surrounded the room. A big BANG followed, and the piece of metal exploded in my hand. When everything was clear, and the building stopped shaking, a pile of ashes covered the floor around me. I'd just toasted _his_ name tag, and then walked out the base.

I didn't want to think about his name, who he was, or why he chose to leave camp. I'm not obsessed, but I needed him. I needed him when I was training the rookies. Or the second legion. Or these new campers. He'd left me in the dust, to suffer and morn over how much I missed him or loved him. It was bull crap and he knew it. I might've need assistance but I was his trainer; he couldn't defeat me. He couldn't make me feel what he wanted me to feel.

"What was that explosion Tex? What happened?" Jun interrupted my thoughts, saluting and smiling like he knew exactly what happened.

"None of your concern, Jun. Are the rookies okay?" I muttered and faced him, with his goofy smile and purple eyes. His bright green t-shirt and jeans made his eyes light up, and his blonde hair looked even messier than yesterday when Jorge set them on fire. His staff slung across his back, and a large knife was sheathed along his belt. He was the son of Hecate, and a Roman god Mercury. So he was super ADHD, ADD, and was a magical psycho.

"Yeah they're fine." He tensed. "A little crazy, but fine."

"All right then. What are you doin-"I asked but was interrupted by a sweet voice behind me.

"Hey Jun. What are you doing? I was thinking maybe later we can take a stroll through the woods to that old abandoned base-"

"Ohhhh sure, Soph! We can definitely do that!" He saved, before Sophia went on about something they decided to keep from me. Jun gave me a fake smile holding hands with his girlfriend as I said hey to Sophia. She was Jun's girlfriend. I for once was totally fine of it, because he was nice to girls, and Sophie really liked him. Even though, a little bit too Venus for a child of Nyx, but whatever.

"Uhh Texas, can we-"

"Sure Jun. Just be back in two hours for orientation." Now he gave me a weird, real Jun smile. He grabbed Sophie's hand and together they walked toward the woods, leaving me with hundreds of newbies with luggage probs.

As I started to walk around Noble Park, I noticed many of people staring and pointing. I mean, it's good they know me but this was just disturbing. What was everybody so interested at? I started to walk faster as the more eyes followed me, others whispering and nodding. This is as weird as it gets. After I got past the stares, everybody came to life. Luggage rolled by, and the talking made me wish everybody was still quietly staring.

A couple minutes pasted, and I came to my destination. The Camp's first outdoor theatre; where some kids were singing, "Welcome to Paradise." A very fitting song once you think about it. Not the point though. Over at the corner of the stage, were to royal goths you'd never mistake for weak or helpless. Well for this matter, "calm" would be a good antonym. They teenage girl was standing next to a tall guy with ripped muscles.

As I got closer, I noticed the girl or guy weren't new campers. The girl was short and skinny. Jet black hair with lime green streaks flowed straightly to her waist. Pale skin, green eyes as poisonous as the Styx, pretty face, and tons of make-up. Green eye shadow with black lipstick, eyeliner, and just the typical Miss Hades look. Clothes wise- she had the whole green and black thing going for her. She had fishnet leggings, black ripped jean shorts, a black halter shirt with green skulls, green and black striped socks, with high top black converse covered in paint and writing. Now the guy was simple- black and red Metalica shirt and baggy jeans with workboats. Jet black shaggy hair and evil black eyes. Emile and Raven: the kids of Hades.

"You idiot! I hate you, I hate our father! I hate that you are the pathetic excuse that's my half-brother!" Raven screamed as loud as possible at Emile, but the music luckily covered the conversation to the newbies.

Emile's face changed from anger, to just plan hate. "Shut up prissy! If you'd just do your part, get it over with, I wouldn't ever have to talk to your bratty self!" He pushed her lightly, but she stumbled and proceeded to fall. And before the ground caught up with Raven, lime green liquid shot out of her hands and brung her back to Emile. She shot up and kicked him in the ribs. He doubled over, and I broke into a run. I had to stop this before this got serious. Emile got back to him feet, facing a daughter of Hades and the goddess Styx. The creepiest park was that she bought the river with her. "YOU-"Emile tried to calm himself," If YOU would only take your shift-"

"IT'S NOT MY SHIFT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"Shut up! Both of you, quit it! What the hell are you guys doing?" No answer. " I'm trying to get the campers under control, and you have the nerve to dare fight over stupid things like your shifts?" Now they both look shocked. They unclenched their fists, as the green water disappeared. Emile knew he was in huge trouble so he tried to smile as if nothing happened. That made my anger levels shoot sky high.

I closed my eyes, breathing and recovering my scratchy throat from yelling," Would you two care to tell me why this is such a big deal?"

"Tex, everything is fine. Just go back to whatever you were doing, and we'll handle this ourselves." Emile puppy talked me. He wouldn't meet my eyes. And if he was smart, he wouldn't. Tip for all you newbies, never ever, look into a child of Nyx's eyes. They will scare you more than fifty Aegus shields put together.

"Ha Emile, you actually make me laugh. "I cooed, putting on my fake smile. "But, I have an option for you. You tell me what's the problem, or I will make you train with me for a week. Every night, every painful way I can think of. I'm sure you should really think about it." I was seriously still going to make both of them train until their limbs would break.

Emile stared down at his feet for a second. Then he glared at his sister, like he wanted to kill her. "Sure, Tex. You see, sis and I would love to share the story with you."

I'm pretty sure right then Raven's temperature increased more than mine was. Then they looked at each other. "Emile says I'm lazy and never do my shift! So I should take his while he farts around like he always does!" Raven spoke calmly, glaring at her brother. He sarcastically smiled and shook his head.

"You are lazy Raven. Maybe, Tex wouldn't be here if you had just taken YOUR shift!"

"It's not my shift!"

"Yes it IS!"

"No it's NOT!" Fire and green liquid surrounded us. I just stared into space as they were about to destroy each other. Just one more word…. I would explode.

"I-"

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed, and a new power made of darkness shown through the light. The ground cracked, the sky was turning from sunny to pitch black, and I was glowing with light. I grabbed them both by the shirt collars and was about to show them what fighting was. But, being the merciful person I am, I put them down and the darkness disappeared. Emile and Raven were next to each other stunned. I literally had to count to ten calm down. 1-2-3-4-5-6….

"You know what- just forget it. I'll take both of your shifts." I nodded. "No Tex…" they both said at the same time. I sighed still trying to calm down, "Just…go…." I urged. They looked at each other and then walked in different directions. It was good for them.

I shook off my anger, and looked around. The crack in the ground had sealed up, and the sky was a bright blue. But, the stares and dead silence covered me. Even the newbies stopped singing. The stag was full of people cowering behind one another. Staring at me.

"What? What are you looking at newbies? Get back to your lives." Everything went back to back to normal, and I left the huge stage area and headed to the beach for my next shift.

Okay, you are probably wondering why Camp Reach has shifts. Well, we have seriously good camp safety borders. But, they are a lot of monsters that just like to hang out on the beaches. I mean, sea serpents every beach themselves. So, since it's annoying to clean up beached whale or sea monster, it is a lot easier to just kill it on the spot. Plus it has good training. Newbies will get to go against monsters every day. Oh joy. Anyways, it is important to guard camp. I actually enjoy it, but others take it as a chore. I guess they're right because I didn't want to take a two hour shift if they're no monsters.

On the way, I stopped by the volcano. Yes, to get to the beautiful west beach, you have to pass a huge mountain chain with a volcano right in the middle. And besides that, a destroyed Greek building stood atop. It was ruins of long ago, like a temple of some kind. When Carter and I went up there, it seemed like a shrine to Zeus or some minor wind god. Not important, but there was definitely a place to rest when you're walking through the pass. I settled down on a stone bench- a nice touch I added in. I looked at my watch and saw the time. My watch did a lot more than time. It was your signal, so every camper had one. It was also a video phone, music player, clock, and had mobil internet. Not bad for a watch. I looked down my contacts list. As she came up, I clicked the number and a speaker phone came up along with a picture of a guy and a girl sitting in the forge. The girl shouting orders to the blacksmiths, while the guy hung his head looking bored.

Ring, ring, ring- and finally, the guy tapped his wrist, and a misty screen slowly formed in front of him.

Before I he could see me, he sighed and said, "Sup, you have reached Forge II's pick up line, yeah yeah yeah. What do you need?" answered the guy boringly, and then looking at the misty screen now fully formed.

"Ohh you sound so excited." I added. He smirked, and the girl turned around and jumped at the mist in her face.

"Whoa, could you be any closer Tex?" she joked, sipping coke as she sat down in the chair next to Sebastian.

I rolled my eyes at Shelby. You see, Shelby and Seb here work in the forges. Shelby is actually a daughter of Hephaestus and Demeter, so Forge II is her's along with the other two. She was one of the first of the second legion. As one of my best and closest friends, she also was Captain. A very fair rank if you've only trained for a year and three months.

She was about my age and wore a simple orange tank top, short black shorts, and blue green converse with blue strings. She was a little over five feet, so I was about an inch or two taller than her. Her jet black hair with blue steaks was in a ponytail, and her bangs hung in her face. Her eyes were lightning blue but brought out a look of playfulness. An arrowhead necklace was tied around her neck, along with her dog tags. The only reason the tags were so important was that they were your key inside reach. And, the only reason my magic and safety wouldn't work is if you have a tag. The tags are complicated; they each had a chips and tracking devices, and before you're killed by an explosion or spikes, the security reads your tag. If you're official, welcome to Reach. Otherwise no way to fly over or get past defenses. Just in case shifts don't work.

So the chick with enough smarts and talent for the tags was Shelby. Not just a badass fighter in the spear challenges, she's the first leader of all the forges, and tells a lot of people what to do. While living a perfect life with her boyfriend, Charlie. Sometimes people ask me if she's a favorite of mine. To tell them the truth, she was.

"I'll try not to. In the mean time you guys saw-"

"All the campers?" Seb asked. "Yeah, there's a lot. Too much in my opinion."

"Wow, I just love how you're so positive. Anyway, I think it's just enough. And you'll handle it just fine." Spoke Shelby, glaring at Seb. Sometimes I wonder if I should've placed them a two in different forges. Seb was a cool dude. He too, was a part of the second legion, and also one of my closest friends. He was a Hades' boy, but son of Erebus and Persephone. He was basically into everything that didn't involve work. But when the time came, he was one the most powerful half-bloods, and fought just as good as any guy here. He was quick with things like knives, spears, and crossbows. So if you needed something tortured or destroyed, he would get the job done in as many ways as I could think of.

As a chill kind of dude, he wore baggy jeans, black combat boots, and a blue and black Fox shirt that was too big for him; even though it was clear he had muscles. His dog tags hung over his shirt and a silver skull ring was on his middle finger. He had big blue and lime green skulls on his DJ headphones, and he wore sunglasses like complete darkness was the only way to see. All you pretty much could see on his face was his shaggy black hair. He was pale in some ways, but it went with the underworld child look. It looked like he like the punk look on me so much, he copied it. Maybe a bit more his style though.

I came back to reality and Seb said, "Suck up."

Shelby wiped sweat off her brow, and shouting something to one of the campers in the forge. "Shut up, _Sebastian_."

"Don't call me that!" he fought back and she whatever'd it.

"Can you guys not fight? I've been through too much of that today. The reason I called is that I'm taking my shirt earlier today. I will be late to the Orientation so I'm asking you guys assist Kat with some things, alright?" After I finished my sentence, they looked at each other like they knew my hair was on fire and wouldn't tell me. As they exchanged glances, I asked them what they doing. They smiled and had a quick, silent conversation. All I caught was-

"She can't go …entrance. ….right….. the trackers say he's ….. there."

"If she ….him, she ….kill him."

The rest was rubbish, and they ended the talk and smiled at me again. I gave them a hateful looked and reached over to hang up. But before, "Tex, umm you can't go!"

"Yeah Tex! Um how about you just come over to the forge and-"persuaded Seb and Shelby but I just hung up at-

"We can take your shift and-"The mist disappeared and I got up and continued toward the beach. As I got to the end of the forest, I could see the entrance gate to reach. About ten demigods were there. Some holding back dragons just in case on attack. Some handling luggage and giving out tags. All with swords, pistols, shotguns, and armor. Still tons of new campers lined at the gate, ready to get in. My shift spot was about ten feet away from the entrance. How lucky, I'd get to see all the newbies walk in.

"TEX!" called a couple of people behind me. More like screamed. I turned around just to see Shelby and Seb behind me. I sighed, clearly ticked off.

"What? What do you want?"

They ran up to me in seconds, breathing heavily like they ran a marathon. Seb was on his knees, putting his hands on his head. He looked at Shelby who was doing the same and argued, "I… could've…shadow….traveled…. but….no!" After, I helped them up and they grabbed my hands, staring at something behind me. One guy ran up from security. It was Anderson, (Andy for short.) He was the son of Kronos, a boy about 15. He had golden blonde hair that hung in his face. He had bright blue eyes, and golden armor with jeans. He was tall, ripped everywhere from working out~ as well as his blue jeans. He had combat boots, a rifle, and a golden sword at his side. A bow was on his back and he winked at Shelby and Seb. The only problem was he was a player and a perv and not my type. They nodded as he grabbed my hand also.

"Hey Tex." He smiled.

"Let go. Now." I tried to shrug him off, but his grasp was too tight around my right hand. They all did that "communicating with their eyes thing." Then they all pulled me forward, back into the woods.

"Stop! Where are you guys taking me?" With no answer, I kicked Andy in the back of the leg. He let go and fell to the ground. I took my right fist and aimed it at Seb, and he and Shelby let go. Andy got up.

"I'm not going anywhere. And if you think that hurt Andy, you haven't seen anything."

"Tex, please. You can't stay here. I need you for something." Shelby lied. "You're lying." I pointed out. They all looked at each other and Andy stepped forward.

"Go, or I'll kiss you."

"YOU'RE MY COUSIN!" I screamed. Did I mention this loser was a relative from long ago? Yes, an immortal idiot.

He shrugged, "So?"

"You're disgusting!"

"Please just come!" asked Shelby. I nodded slightly and began to walk back toward the mountains and back to the park. Great.

We were in the park with all the newbies in no time. As I saw before, everyone was talking, running around, and everywhere you looked, camp was littered in luggage. We walked along and I saw Kat and Jorge among the crowd.

"Hey Tex!" Kat screamed and ran over to me. Her and Jorge had went on a date to the beach, and had come back just in time for her to help me get the information out of those three. Jorge said hey and high fived me as I looked at the couple.

"Kat, Jorge; had fun?" she gave me a hug and went back to Jorge and held his hand. Now was the time. After Shelby, Seb, and Andy said hi to Jorge and Kat, I told Kat my problem with the person who I wasn't supposed to see. Her smile faded, and she mumbled, "He's here? Oh crud."

"Who? I swear, if you guys don't-"

"Hey guys!" said Jun and Sophia as they walked up. I waved and tried again but Emile and Raven walked up. Raven smiled at me, and I said hey to her.

"How's you and Emile?"

"We're fine and thanks for helping. Now I and he have a schedule. I have Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. He has Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Then, we both go together on Sunday. I'm not cool about Sunday but unless you can shorten the week, we're screwed."

"Sorry, might want to check someone else to kill one day of the week, not me."

"Yeah…."

Emile waved, and I said hey. Looks like everyone's here now. What a great time for someone to speak up.

"Okay, everyone who's this dude that you guys don't want me to see?" I asked after retelling the story. Shelby was looking at Kat, Seb was changing the song on his iPod, Andy was trying to look as tough as you can when you're drooling over Raven, Kat was looking at me with sympathy, Jorge was picking his nails, Jun was staring down at his shoes, Sophia was twirling her hair, Raven was looking down checking her outfit, and Emile was looking angry at Anderson drooling over his sister. So glad everyone listening to the leader.

"Fine, fine. Now if you need me, I'll be on my shift!" I screamed, getting everyone's attention.

"No need to listen to your leader, just do whatever you want!" I said walking backwards. As I continued walking backwards faster, they started pointed behind me, saying look out, someone's behind- I just didn't listen. "You know what, you guys should just- ACKKKKK!

* * *

CARTER P.O.V.

* * *

You know what it feels like when you're carrying three big suitcases, two carry-ons, and a guitar case, while walking backwards? Then, running straight into someone behind you? Probably not. But trust me, it's not pretty.

I remember finish talking to one of my old buddies, and walking backwards waving and saying bye. I was still chatting and walking without looking before we tumbled down. And there was someone behind me talking. A girl actually. She was talking, apparently walking backwards also. She seemed mad, and was telling someone off, but before she finished, we collided, and she was hit in the back so hard, all I heard was, "ACKKKKKKKK!" Just like someone being hit in the back by a baseball bat. It knocks the breathe out of you. Anyway we fell down and all my luggage fell on us like boulders. Next thing I knew, I was facing a gorgeous girl looking at me the same googly eyed way I was. I mean I couldn't see her well, but her blonde hair had black streaks in it with a beautiful flow and her lips were full and just wow. She had a small, cute little nose, and her pretty blue eyes made you feel like you going to a whole other world. He face was perfect, not a pimple or scar, or even a blotch. Who is _she_?

"Who are you, gorgeous?" I said my getting closer like I was going to kiss her. Who was her really? She seemed so familiar…. About two second after I said that and got lip distance, her eyes flared up to pitch black and I felt a hard kick right into my stomach. Let's just say I did the normal thing-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I shot up out of the luggage like a rocket and fell to my knees. My vision went blurry but I saw people coming up to us. Some holding her back, some helping me up. My vision went back to normal when I heard the first word- "Tex, don't hurt him !"

I got up with help of some goth dude, a preppy girl wearing pink, a girl with an orange tank top, a guy in gold armor, and a girl dressed in black and green. "I turned to the left and faced the goth dude with DQ headphones and sunglasses and asked, "Why do they always aim there?" He just stared at me like I was stupid.

"Tex?" I said and pushed the people away. I walked over to her, and all the people holding her, talking to her. Gee not much has changed. She's still phsyco. The good thing I saw was four people. Strong, wise, helpful, and just everything. This was noble team. All perfect warriors, trainees of Tex. As mad as I was at her, I felt proud of her.

"Hey guys….."Now they all looked at me. Their glances were unsure. Like I was new kid, coming to camp from the first time. Like I was meeting them for the first time. Then, the unfriendly glances turned away and back to Tex. She just stared at me in full anger.

She got up and started circling me," You think they should forgive you? For leaving? For not helping train these demigods? Do you think I should forgive you? For leaving me alone? And just continuing like we were never friends. What do you think? Should Noble Team Alpha forgive you? Should the second legion forgive you? Should I forgive you?

I looked at the demigods she pointed to. The demigods that helped me up. They all looked at me like Noble Team Alpha did. Lost. Probably nobody even knew my name.

"No…." I answer looking at the girl in front of me. What happened thirty seconds ago when I thought she was my dream girl?

"That's what I thought. You don't belong here Carter. You're not a fighter. You're not a member of camp. Just go back to being a mortal. I could probably even make you one, if you want. I can take your memory, and you'll never remember a thing."

Now I know I did wrong but she was asking for it. I might've left camp, but I still belonged here. And even she couldn't tell me I didn't.

"Tex, do me a favor." I said as I took my dog tags off, and handed it out to Tex," Can you put my name in blue?"

Everybody laughed. Even Noble Team Alpha came up and shook my hand and hugged me. The second legion came up and introduced themselves. We laughed, and I finally looked back at Miss Grumpy.

"Hey Tex it's not so bad. I mean I'm here now. I can help you train the new kids. I'm sure you'll need it." Her eyes lit up like fire. She walked off toward the stage, and got to the top.

"May I have everybody's attention?" she announced. Every new kid and old kid turned to listen. Even I did.

I'd like to congratulate every camper today. You've made it to Reach. You demigods are special. Your way more powerful than the others and you know that this summer training session will fly by. I'm not saying it's easy. My training is very hard and you have to commit to it. Why, today I have an old friend how helped develop this camp. Carter, would you please come up? Wow, she was actually being nice. What a surprise.

I got up and waved to everybody. Tex shook my hand and smiled- just like ole buddies. I'd never been happier. "You see guys, Carter here has been out for a little while. And training is so important that even on vacation, you have to practice. Why Carter, would you like to demonstrate a fight scene with one of the campers? Just to test some of your old skills?"

"Umm, I guess that's okay…."

"Cool! So, anybody wish to challenge Carter here? He's is very hard to beat…. But I'm sure someone will offer." I looked around, nobody offered." Nobody? Well that's too bad…."

"Yeah, sorry." I said, relieved. I really didn't feel like fighting and I probably would suck. Two years are enough to get you rusty.

"Why are you sorry Carter? There's one camper who wants to fight you." I looked back at the audience. Still, I saw nobody offer.

"You don't' see anybody? Why Carter, she's standing right in front of you."

I felt like the whole world was ending. What did see say? "W-w-what?" I asked.

"Yeah just like old times, buddy." She said evilly. I finally got her game. She did all of this to beat my butt in front of everybody.

"Raven, can you please referee this one?" Tex asked, and Raven nodded nervously.

"1-2-3-GO!" Tex charged, and slung her fists at my chest. Bang-bang-bang- three punches hit my chest and knocked m breathe out. I doubled over. I felt like I was being crushed by fifty trucks. Tex smiled to the audience. "You see, you can easily tell Carter hasn't been training."

I tried to get back on my feet but Tex was too fast. She kicked me in the side of the head and I feel down completely. She kicked me again so hard in my ribs I think one broke. My ear was throbbing. "Get up Carter." She backed up, as I struggled to my feet. I ran as fast as I could to aim at her, but she step-sided easily and I flung forward. I landed with a thud, but still gut up. She was pissing me off to no end. This time I charged her; she grabbed my fists and laughed. This was the time. I kicked her right in the stomach and slung my fist over her. She rolled back and got up lightning fast, clutching her ribs. I felt my bloody nose, and cracked ribs, and broken wrist no doubt, but I kept going. She came up and kicked me in my bad spot, and jumped over me and slung her fist as hard as she could right into my spleen. I thought I was going to die. I fell on the ground and didn't get up.

She walked over, talking to the audience who was laughing at a guy being beat up by a girl. She looked down at me and shook her head, "You don't belong here." She laughed and the crowd laughed just as much. It was so embarrassing. Why did I even come to camp this summer? All I thought was are good times like when I went to my dad's and she was in a dress, and when she and I were building Reach. The good times though, gave me and idea.

I thought about the wind; how it was a powerful element that could destroy just about anything. I stretched my hand out, and the wind blew behind Tex so hard she flew to me just in time for me to pin her to the ground. The wind was still blowing about 500 miles per hour, and campers, luggage, and trash flew everywhere. I stared into Tex. She did the same.

WHACK! ~~~And I was out like a light.

**Author's Note: Soo sorry this ch. sucked guys. I know it's been soo long since an update so hope this at least tries to make up for it. And now, I will try to update on normal- **

**Big thanks to- Zinc Cold: Your character is awesome and I loved writing him. I hope that he was okay, and what you wanted. Loved making Seb though.**

**Percylover008- Love you girl! Your character was soo good to do, and I love her name! I hope you like her job. Thanks so much!**

**Alexandriarulzforeva- Thanks you soo much for Raven! She was defiantly a cool character. I loved writing her and Emile's scene! Thanks a bunch for all your help!**

**Guys- For you who have not been in the story yet…**

**I have the whole story! I will definitely add all of you guys! Your characters are all awesome and they will be put in the story much more, trust me!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson! Or anything else!**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND RECOMMEND TO FRIENDS! THANKS A BUNCH! **


	4. Chapter 2 Headache To Remember

CH.2 "One Headache to Remember"

CARTER P.O.V.

Probably the worst part was waking up, every part of my body burning like acid. And, being in a tent full of strangers. Girls, to be exact. But… that wasn't really the sucky part.

Whenever my eyes opened, I saw that I was in a huge valley, filled with trees and snowy top mountain sides. Outside the small, tan and animal hide tent, were small ponds about the size of hot tubs. Each full of sparkling water that looked so holy and made me feel like that would make me feel better if I took a dip. Strange green flowers grew on every bush, and as weird as they seemed, I thought that they looked edible. Or maybe I was starving. But, in the middle of the tent stood the two girls, stirring a black iron pot full of green liquid. Now that pot totally made me think of the Wicked Witch of the West or maybe even "Sabrina the Teenage Witch."

Anyway, we were also alongside a very beautiful part of the southeast beach, and the waves calmly arose to the shore, relaxing my every muscle. But my mind was a blur. I didn't even know exactly where I was, who these people are, and why my muscles and bones were aching. I couldn't move pretty much anything, but I could sit up. I did, and leaned on the back post of the bed, then resting my head on the wooden shelf. I would've turned to see what it was but my neck was in an embarrassing brace. Now I got a good look at myself, and it wasn't pretty.

Bandages covered every part of my body. Well, maybe not all of my body. And out of the bandage on my head, I could feel and see green slime oozing out of the cloth. I looked around and saw that under every bandage, that followed. It felt weird and made my nose scrunch up at the smell. It smelt of every Hawaiian flower put together, and made me want to sneeze my guts out. My mouth felt like sandpaper, it was so dry. My skin boiled, and my bones ached. My ribs and stomach felt horrible, and I was sure most of the ribs were cracked and broken.

The girls paid me no attention, and talked as if I wasn't even there. And if that didn't tick me off enough, as I tried to listen, I could only feel vibrations in my ears. Well, either they're speaking in a different language or my ears are all screwed up.

Then, I looked to the night stand to the right of me, and saw a full cup of liquid that looked like yellow tea. Next to it was small squares of cake- Ambrosia and Nectar. My mouth watered, and I forced my arm to stretch out as far as I could, but it was no use. I couldn't reach it even if I had another arm attached to this one. So, I moved without ease, trying to make my way over to the stand. I felt like this cup would save my life, if only I had one sip. With my body exploding with pain, I grabbed the cup and forced it to my mouth. And, as I drank, it reminded me of everything I did when I left Camp Reach.

~ _It reminded me of happy times. Like drinking Coke with my girlfriends, and just coming and going home and to school as I pleased. No demigod crap. No monsters. No Tex, no pressure, no training, and not a care to worry about. Except maybe wondering if your stepmom is going to figure out how you had three girlfriends, and stole from the Super Mart. But that all didn't freakin' matter. What mattered was that being normal is the best thing ever. To live a normal life as much as you can, two years to be exact… until your stepparents have to bail you out of jail, and then they send you back to Camp to straighten up. And hell, I wanted to go back to rub it in Tex's face how I don't give a shit about her. But turns out she didn't care about me either. She told me to leave, and then I faked turning in my tags, about to leave. Then, something happened. I racked my brain trying to figure out, but nothing comes. So it is a blank space, then I arrive here.~_

As I came back to reality, my face burned very bad. My body was shaking, and I was passing between consciousness and unconsciousness. My whole body felt like it was burning away. I dropped the glass cup, and it shattered into pieces, and the two girls turned around and were sprinting over to my bed. The last thing I remembered was the two girls' pretty faces, and a sense of déjà vu. Has this happened before?

Ok. So waking up the second time was a little bit better. Well, only a little bit.

So, here's a question for all you guys out there. You know when you see a really hot girl, but she looks out of your league and totally too good for you? And, then it turns out when you try to talk to her, she only puts you down by saying something like, "You're-an-idiot-and-almost-died-because-you weren't-paying-attention-to-how-much-deadly-Nectar-you-were-drinking."? Well braw, I know how you feel too.

Let's start by saying she didn't like me too well. I mean, I thought she was pretty, and I guess she could tell. She and her friend both stayed far away from me as they possibly could. They told me that I had fallen off the bed, broke the glass, was steaming like a hot potato, and my skin was pink. It was a miracle I even survived, which I figure out that they weren't too happy about my surviving part.

So, this girl I had to say was Aphrodite pretty. Maybe even beyond that. I mean, she reminded me of someone very familiar, but somewhat different. First thing I caught was her perfect, long, light, and silvery blonde hair flowing to about her knees. Now I think, "Wowwwww, long…." But this was beautiful. I kind've wanted to touch it was so pretty…anyway- She had silvery eyes, and pretty pale skin. Just like Tex, well except some things. She had that perfect figure, a kind've sarcastic smile, and as hard as it is to believe, that powerful glow. I knew Tex and her were best buddies from the start. Besides her beauty, she looked toned. Not as much muscle and you know who, but defiantly looked like a pretty good fighter. I mean, well, it's not liked girls are ripped, but they can look strong in a girly way still.

She wore a short jean skort, and a silver undershirt with a white and black striped half shirt over it. Part of it showed off her shoulder. She had her tags hanging on her neck, and a silver star necklace. Hanging off her hip like a belt was a knife that looked somewhat silver and transparent. It was weird. One minute, you could see. Next time you looked it looked a bit translucent and looked like a mirror. Was I really going crazy? Well, yeah, I probably was. The hilt was black slick leather, with a bit of silver swirling around, and diamond stars that glowed like they were real. Hey, it wouldn't surprise me at all.

So, by staring at her for five minutes, I also noticed in her silvery eyes that she looked sad. It reminded me of Tex. That distant stare, that made me feel like I needed to ask them what was wrong or give them a hug or something. As for the other girl, she left before I could even see her. She seemed a tad nicer, or happier I guess. I knew that they were sisters or something, it was just logic. They were alike wise in every other way. Anyways- she left out of the tent. The pretty girl told me that she was going tell someone something about how I was awake and stupid. Yeah, that's what she said.

"I can't believe you don't remember what happened." She sighed as she set down a glass bowl of water and two rags. She set one in the hot water ( I guessed it was hot) and put the other one in my lap.

"Well, sorry I can't remember falling down a cliff." I said sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes and sat on my bed, right next to me. "Well, I guess you're in luck. For now you are, at least. When you get out of the valley, everyone will remember _exactly_ what happened."

"Ok, so know you put me on the spot. What happened?" She looked at me, and then looked away five seconds later. She rang the rag out and held it, dabbing it with some strong smelling alcohol.

"Well….. Are you going to speak up or not?" I raised my voice. I tried to move a little in my position, but my body still felt pretty cruddy. She ignored me, still dabbing the rag. I sighed with anger, and raised my hand to my neck. As soon as I touched the brace, I ripped out the clips and threw it across the room. Well, tried at least.

As soon as it sailed across the room, the wind picking up on its speed, it stopped in the air. The object just floated in air, even though it should've hit right into a medical table full of glasses. I looked around, my neck killing me, and my eyes rested on the girl's eyes looking straight to the right. Everything was silent, until about ten seconds later another girl appeared. She was the one from earlier, the one with platinum blonde hair over her shoulder in a braid to about her waist. Like her sister, she was tall and slim, had pale greyish eyes, the somewhat sarcastic smile, and that powerful glow. Even hotter than her sis.

She had one blue jean ripped shorts, a tight fit navy tee, and converse. She wore her dog tags, but instead of grey, her's were sparkling silver. Her extra necklace was like her sister's, but only a crescent moon. She had a white bracelet with yet another moon on it, and black wristlet. She had a bow on her back and a quiver of arrows on her left side. Her eyes sparkled with some glittery silver eye stuff. Last but not least, I saw her sword hanging by her side. It was glowing like, well like some odd moonlight thingy, and on the hilt was a white and silver moon with grey leather. The word _Alkmene_ was in Greek on the side hilt. I knew Greek, well some of it. And so even through two years, I knew it meant "Might of the Moon." Was she like a kid of Artemis? A mistake, like all the rest of us?

She had a white light coming out of her hand. I followed that light all the way until it reached the brace. She smirked and closed her hand. The white amazing light disappeared, and she walked up to her sister. The brace fell to the ground and I felt a weakness in my gut. She had just intercepted my wind powers…. And trust me, when interrupted by a stronger force, it hurts. Badly.

"Well, the general was notified that he has awaken, somewhat. Need help on the bandages?" The first girl nodded, handing the alcohol to her sister or friend.

"Wow, you just barge in here, stop my wind channeling, and go ask your friend if she'd like help trying to bandage me up like a damn mummy! I don't even know you two!" I yelled, and girl number two's face turned from pale to red and she crossed her arms. Girl number one just stared at me in anger.

"Hmmm, well for the first thing, if I have the power to overdo you in channeling, then I can. Its camp rules, genius. Second of all, you don't need names. You can call me lieutenant and her-"She yelled, but her friend/ sister interrupted.

"I'm Stella, and she's Phoebe. We are both lieutenants of Reach, and some of the most powerful demigods and healers of your time. Now thirdly, who said anything about bandaging you?" she asked hatefully. I shut up for a bit, because if I said anything more, my head would be chopped off. But, I thought one more sentence wouldn't hurt so Phoebe sat on the bed with her sister and took the dry rag. I said, "Fine then, you-"but she just shoved the rag in my mouth and told me to bite if I wanted this to hurt less.

They told me to take off my shirt, so I did. I expected at least a stare but no. They were not impressed by my six pack. And with a rag in my mouth, I just wondered what exactly they were going to do.

Stella grabbed my bandage around my chest, and said, "On Three. One, two, RIP!"

"OWWWW!" I screamed, spluttering the rag out of my mouth. I looked to my chest and saw a deep, deep red mark shaped like a rectangle. Phoebe told me to shut up, and Stella just pressed the alcohol to the spot. It burned like fire but after a while, the pain eased and my skin looked normal. I figured out later that that spot was once a huge cracked rib. Now it wasn't.

The process continued slowly and painfully, but every time was worth it. I began to feel much better, even though I still had about 10 more bandages to go. "Why do you guys use super glue bandages on people? And what was that green slime?

Nicely, Phoebe actually answered but along with some of my screams, "We use thick papyrus bandages, and it's the Βότανο that is so sticky. The herb itself was used by ancient Greeks, both to heal greatly and to cause pain. The Greeks thought that the sticky "OWW!" substance didn't need to be watered down and it was selfish to just heal and not to have some side effects. It helps and hurts so it is a very fair treatment." Now, I got to hand it to you, a nice suggestion but why do they need it at camp? It isn't Greek times. "OWW!"

"Why they use it today?" I struggled, "It's not-"

"Greek times. We know. But, this herb heals so greatly that sometimes mortals would just water it down and apply it because they got a tiny cut or something. It's a waste of the special herb most of the time, and so to make people use it less was to keep it as a good and bad treatment. "OWW!" So less people try to get hurt, and less people waste. It's a win win situation." Stella provided, while ripping off more and more bandages.

"Well, I guess so. But it wasn't my fault I got hurt. Speaking of which, who would like to tell me how I ended up in this mysterious place anyway? Hell, I don't even know where I am!"

They sighed as they took off the last bandage on my nose. Not a good feeling. They got up, and told me to come with them. For some reason, they looked nervous. But, I stood up kind've woozily, but managed to walk around weakly toward them. I followed them outside wondering why they were worried, and all the way to the biggest hot tub thingy. There was yet another girl in this pond hot tub thing relaxing. One with light blonde hair in a- what do you call it- a ponytail, a black bikini, sunglasses, and another sarcastic grin across her face.

Before she even took off her glasses, I knew who she was. "Well, if it isn't our favorite little loser, Carter. Come in, come in. The team will be here momentarily."

I wanted to run, but I guess that would be next to killing myself. "Tex..." I grumbled, and I heard a throat clear behind me.

"Tex, um, we healed him as you said. We will now be heading out-"said the sisters, and surprising carrying suitcases and medical bags, a of course their cool weapons.

"Wait. About that… Would you guys like to stay here? And train with me? I mean I already have two- hundred campers. Two more wouldn't hurt." Tex spoke up, looking a little worried herself. Stella and Phoebe looked at each other as if they could communicate through each other's thoughts. Then, at the same time, they said, "We'll stay for a year." And then they smiled at Tex. She returned the favor and thanked them for healing me. Thanked? You don't get that from Texas a lot. They began talking and walked out of a path through the valley, waving goodbye. Well, just for now.

Tex arose from the pool, dripping from the water. She actually looked, well, like a normal teenage * hot * girl. Her long blonde hair was to the side of her head, with its black under streaks showing. She had gotten even more of a figure, and seemed like a movie star in the string bikini. She still had her tags on, and they drooped to about her chest. Wow, even when she swims the tags are with her. This made me think where my tags probably were.

She wasn't armed as far as I could tell, but with her you are never sure. Anyway, I couldn't take my eyes off her figure. She was just…..hot. That's all I could say about a girl I've known since 10 or 11, and haven't seen in two years. Sure, people change outside wise, but her attitude or her "inside" didn't change one bit. Well, if you include being even more of a bitch than of course.

"So, I'm sure they never told you what happened to you." She said while grabbing a diet coke out of the fridge next to the brick part of the tent. Then she slipped back in the pool.

I also found myself very awkward with being next to a maniac chick that pretty much ruined my life. And, the fact that being next to her was also the thing that she _was _my friend. Maybe a long time ago we were but nonetheless, friends.

"Yes, would you please tell me what happened? I arrived at camp, I ugh think, and then I think I met you and some other people and…. I remember a stage, and… and….. a tornado…?"

She busted out laughing, so hard and evil she spilt a little coke in the grass. "Uhh, sure Carter! That's exactly what happened!" She busted out laughing and nodding her head like I was acting just plain sad. I just looked at her. When she finally stopped, she got out of the pool once again and sat down on the cement, a towel covering her. And a perfect smirk across her face. Now, that made me pretty pissed.

"Look, I didn't come here for you to act like an idiot! I didn't come to camp because I wanted to either. If it was up to me, I would've left you and your freaking crazy self to your stupid little island, were you make everyone your little pathetic slaves." I yelled, clenching my fist. This was going to be an eventful visit. Well, at least tomorrow I knew I would end up in that bed again.

TEX P.O.V.

To start this off, I'd like to say that I wanted Carter pissed off at me. He had been beaten to a pulp, and I guess her deserved to tell me off. But, as it turned out, he didn't even remember what happened. So, I guess I'd just have a little talk with the guy. Why not? I think maybe a nice trip to the healing springs would be nice. So here I was, watching ourselves yell out insults to each other until one of us dies. I mean nothing new for me, but something I'm sure Carter would enjoy. Sarcasm, if you're not familiar.

One thing though, was Carter was well, pretty hunky. I mean I actually saw a real guy in front of me, not a twelve year old boy. His wavy brown hair hung in his face a little. His blue and grey eyes glittered, and his angry look on his face was kind've cute. He was muscular, an tan, and looked like an Abercrombie model. But I don't think he was gay. Anyways, back to the fight. And I have to admit, I was pretty mad now.

"Shut up, Carter! At least I can accomplish things in life, and at least I'm a true fighter. But whatever. Be a pathetic mortal! It suits you!"

"Ohh yeah, I'm so pathetic! If I'm so pathetic, then why do I have maids waiting on me hand and foot?" He mimicked in a girly voice," Why can I just be a normal teenage girl? Oh wait, that can't happen because I'm a psychopathic idiot with a big ego!" **(A.N. – If you've noticed, I try to keep cursing and physically killing each other to a minimum.)**

I walked across the pool and stormed in front of his face, "OH yeah? If I'm so psychopathic and a not a girl, then why can't you take your eyes off me?"

"Wow, Tex. Thinks she's so cool. Can't even get a guy because they are all afraid of her!" He shrugged.

"T-that's not true! Just because I put you in a hospital- doesn't mean I'm not a girl! I'm a fighter.

"A lezbo one." I heard quietly. I can't believe I was doing it, but I knew I was crying. I had enough. I walked to the table, grabbed my towel, and stormed up the hill. I did until I turned back to say, "By the way, your stupid girlfriend called. She says she's coming to camp no matter what. If she steps foot on my land, I will personal kill her with my own hands!" I coughed, and was walking up the steep hill. The tears were gone, and my face felt hot and sticky. Little did I know that Noble Team was on top of the hill, watching the whole thing.

Jorge picked me up like a baby and carried me down. I thrashed, but I was really to hurt to do much. I can't believe Carter actually called me that. I mean, I beat the shit out of him but that tore me apart. Carter wasn't as soft as he used to be.

Jorge set me down in a chair across from Carter. His face and eyes were red, and his hair looked like a wreck. Emile and Jorge sat to the right and left of me, and Kat and Jun in the left and right corners. Across was an angry 16 year old boy who'd just called me gay. Can't believe he even had the nerve. I can get a guy, that- that ass. I set my head down like carter did.

"Why are you guys fighting, again?" Jorge asked us in a calm tone. Neither one of us answered or even lifted our heads up. Emile sighed and got up. He drew a black stygian iron sword and slashed at the iron table. I went through like butter, but shocked all of us.

He then firmly said, "Talk." Nobody said anything, until moments later one voice arose.

"Sit down Dead Boy! You'll don't have anything in with this!" Carter said angrily. Emile's mouth gapped open ten feet. So much for a nice kid, huh Emile?

"Ahem, what did you just call me, Air Head?" He asked, pointing his sword at Carter. Carter stood up, and pushed the blade away with his hand. "I said, it isn't your fu**ing business, lay off."

Emile pushed away the sliced table, and aimed a punch right Carter's face. Carter caught it, and twisted his arm behind his back. After we heard a crack and a yelp, Jorge stood up, flinging the twisted iron across the area. Emile kicked Carter in the ribs, and Carter released Emile's new broken arm. Emile cursed and threw balls of fire straight for him. Carter swiped his arm, and the wind followed with his move, flinging the fire into the medical tent. It caught flame and Jun and Kat stood up, rushing to the side. I finally stood up and went to the fight. Powers against powers.

Jorge with his super strength threw huge boulders at Carter and Emile summoned skeleton after skeleton with loaded guns. Carter began using air attack, after air attack, creating a tornado that was in the process of blowing up the whole place. I darkened the sky, and huge, fire masses fell from the earth like comets. I knew I was on fire, because the sun was now so close to me yet so dark to them. I broke the Earth apart with an Earth spell from Jun, and we made it where it looked like Carter was on an island with the rest of us aiming at him. Kat, daughter of Hephaestus and Athena, built this robotic body like a transformer last year and had activated it. It basically destroyed everything in its path. And we all were aiming for Carter.

"WAIT!" screamed a voice, and we all turned to a girl about 14 holding a bow knocked right at us. It was a Sonic Arrow, so if shot, we'd all end up in the hospital. She also lightened up the sky and warmed the sky with only the power of the sun, so I knew she was a child of Apollo.

"My names, uh, Hayley! I'm new, and- and, well, why are you guys all fighting to the death?"

That's when we all stared at one another. The girl was right. What were we doing? Sure we were all mad, but we were about to kill. This just wasn't right.

CARTER'S P.O.V.

Back at the base about an hour later, we were all fighting. Of course not to the death because that'd be pretty bad.

The Hayley girl had a great point, and if it wasn't for her, we'd all be dead. So, Tex was talking to her, getting to know her. She seemed pretty cool, and hey, anyone who saves my life is on my favorite list. We also found out she was one of the best archers ever met. No joke there. Anyway her knew nickname is Lifesava. Tex told Hayley that tomorrow, she would evaluate Hayley for being a Noble Team Leader. Like maybe Team Sigma, or Ida. Something like that.

So, after she left for the night, we found out that the healing springs were totally destroyed. We began to fight again, until we felt sick. But everyone was mad. Everyone felt cruddy. We were all tired. I was pissed at Tex.

At about midnight, I heard her on the phone thought. I can't believe hse haves the nerve to chat on the cell phone when I'm trying to sleep. Worse enough, I couldn't sleep in this bunk anymore. I hate to go away from her. Anyway- she sounded like she was talking to a guy, and like they were best buddies or something. I don't know, I mean, it might be a camper.

"Yeah Phere, it's fine. I hate his stupid guts but I can handle myself."

Oh, so you said you'd fly in tomorrow?

No, its fine you're late. School does suck, yeah. Well, I kicked Carter's butt yesterday at orientation. Well, I couldn't help it. And I'm going to have to repair the Healing Springs"

"And yeah, you lead Team Epsilon. They will be glad to meet their new leader."

"Oh, all right. Bye."

And she hung up. Little did she know that this was only the being to a wonderful- you know I'd say friendship, but that'd only make it worse. I silently walked outside into the night, and made my way towards the mountains, thinking about what Tex said about my "girlfriend coming." I still hate her, for beating me up and calling me names, but I was not a bit better.

So, I walked along and came to the secret cave I had found two years ago. I go here to clear my thoughts. But, little did I know that I wasn't the only kid going there for a peaceful time. As I walked in, I saw a figure sitting a rock, dangling their feet in the water, feeling the light breeze. Just like what I just to do. I sat, for a minute, trying to push today's thoughts away before the person discovered me. It didn't work.

**Hey guys. Long time no see! I know you are seeing a lot of NBA fights. I just am planning it to be a rough ride for getting along in the beginning. And wasn't my best Ch. … Please REVIEW. IF POSSIBLE OVER 20 REVIEWS- THAT'D BE AWESOME AND I'LL UPDATE QUICKER! **

**I have some people to thank…. !**

***Rwyf-Yn-y-blaidd-Drwg~ So hard to spell…I loved your characters though. They were awesome to do, and I'm very sorry if I did them wrong because I wasn't so sure. Well, thank you though! You will be added more, like everyone.**

***DEDEBUG9~I'm soooooo sorry I'm just getting to you! You will be introduced next ch. and stuff like that! I won't skip you and thanks a lot. And, I'm sorry if I embarrassed Hayley, I just wanted someone brave enough to get hem straight. **

***The Prince of Freedom~ Thanks for Phere. I know your part was short but you will be in next ch. I am trying to fit everyone in. And, sorry, phone call was lame. I ran out of ideas….**

**I don't own PJO Rick Does.**

**Yet again, I'm sorry this ch. was kind've boring, but I'm glad my new characters made it better! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 3 Golden Crib

**A.N. Hey guys, sorry I didn't update as promised. I hope you guys recognize that you DID reach over 20 reviews, and I am very pleased! I really did enjoy reading your reviews because you guys are awesome followers! I love reading your nice reviews; it lightens up my day. Anyway, I am not going to beg you guys for reviews. But as always, they are appreciated. **

**Anyway, I hope you like the ch. and stuff. I thought it was ok. **

**Um, to all of you alexandriarulzforeva fans, she redid her story. I have to admit, it is a lot better than her last one. She changed a lot and it really is great! Please read her story, "Journey of a Demigod." It's on my favorites by the way.**

**One more thing before you read, I am surprised I haven't had a big flame yet. Of course, not that I would want one but, I guess there's always one person. Anyway, all flames will be utterly ignored. I will take advice, however if it is "You're story sucks… * curse word, curse word * it will be deleted, and ignored! Nothing will be said because if you don't like a story, don't read it. Much less review it.**

**Enjoy, even if it was sucky. Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does! I only own my characters and some characters' personalities by the way. And probably camp design and etc. Whatever… Oh, and I don't own people's characters! I will tell you who they are at the end.**

Ch. Three "Enter Name Here "

At Three thirty-one, I could already here it. A ring…ring… ring sound, like someone had pulled a fire alarm. It was loud, and woke all of the Noble Team up with a start. We all rushed to the Security Room with Jorge and Emile running in their banana and pink eagle boxers. If that didn't make you laugh, Jun was running in his jalapeno tidy whites that said "Hot Stuff" on the butt cheeks. It was defiantly a sight to see, trust me. But, that's not what I'm here to write. What I'm here to post is way more important; top secret. So listen up, or you'll miss your chance to find out some things about me. Once I say it, I won't repeat. And no going back and reading either! I _don't_ like cheaters.

_The room was what she remembered the most. The golden tiled, polished floor gleamed in the light. The diamond chandelier sparkled as it lit up the room. The beautiful mosaics on the walls resembled as windows. They had pictures of the sun deities and all of the solar power glowing as though the sun was always shining through it. One the far right side of the room sat a huge golden sheet bed made of a dazzling elfish gold with a marble nightstand that was covered in golden platters and goblets. The bed was a canopy one; one that was private and comfortable all at the same time. The top part that held everything together was a small gold ball with tons of gems and diamonds. The ceiling followed a similar fashion like the gold ball, as well as the base boards. But they were also white colored granite underneath the all of the gems and stones. The place personally looked like some kind of golden royal palace fit for a grumpy old king._

_And on the left side was a gold rug that leads up five long stairs, showing pictures of the god and of course the sun and some of his overly pretty girlfriends I guess you could say. On the top platform was a huge golden crib. It reminded her of the ceiling, the way the diamonds aligned around the sides, encrusted into the granite and wrapped in the shining gold. Now this probably was the richest toddler you'd ever meet or possibly the crib was accidentally put in a treasure room._

_Right then she saw an image she would never get out of her head. A beautiful baby boy was covered in golden silk, with a sewn star and sun on top. The baby wailed loudly, and she remembered that she swiftly covered her ears to block out the noise. Then, she stretched her neck forward slightly so her head had a complete view into the crib. _

_The kid looked about a week old at the most. It was all pink in the face, like a week old kid should be. It also had a strange golden glow and a black dim to it as well, like the gold glow and black glow were fighting each other, trying to shine the brightest. As she took her hands off her ears, the baby just got louder. He rumbled in his blanket, whining and probably starving to death. She noticed it looked seriously unhealthy and underfed. She didn't know what she could do to help._

_Just as she was about to lay a hand on the child, she heard a big bang in the hall of the temple. It seemed that the temple door was broken open, and the guards had managed in. Before you ask her why she locked the temple, it was all the goddess' fault. Her very own mother told her about Apollo's hidden temple and to protect and lock the doors shut. But gods and nature spirits had been working days to open it, and now they had succeeded. Panic filled the room as deep voices echoed around the entire palace. She bravely drew out her sword, and sneaked towards the voice. _

_She crept up towards the army; looking at the size, and especially how they had managed in. The big corridors were blasted away to rubble. She felt her face feel hot. She took the obvious offence they gave her for busting down the beautiful doors and un-invitedly coming in; even if it belonged to a fussy old rich god. She breathed softly, but it soon turned into huffs and puffs. Then she asked herself why was she even here because after all, she was about to be killed. Her mom's message told her to go here. No, she was here because deep down, she wanted to help her two baby cousins. Since the girl had already gotten away, it was only fair for the boy to. Nobody could do this to this child. _

_She charged into the crowd with a start and slung her sword. Two men fell down to the ground wounded. She moved to the left, and jabbed a minor god through a small opening in his armor. He turned around in surprise, and parried her next strike. She returned with a blow to the head, but no luck. They continued back and forth, and eventually the army had time to reinforce. She fought two men, three men, and now four men. She fought like a whirlwind and she felt like she had a good chance with the maneuvers she was pulling off. Everything came to her naturally… but she knew she couldn't keep this up. She was overwhelmed by all that came. She continued about five minutes of running around the palace, blocking strikes and protecting the child's room. They wanted the baby and not her, she knew that much. _

_Her face paled, and she pressed on harder and stronger. The next thing she saw was a quick flash of a blade and she was sprawled on the floor. Her mouth felt bloody, and her eyes shook in their sockets. All she saw was red and purple light, and a strange shadow in front of her. "_

Ok, so you lucky mortals out there get scrambled eggs and bacon in the morning. Here at Reach, you're answering 911 calls at 3:30 A.M.

But, like said, we were running to the Control Room in our pajamas. Well, some of us anyway. When we got there I picked up a signal phone and pressed it to my ear. "Noble Alpha, Base IV.. I got your signal, what is the problem?" Now I just heard laughing. "Whoa Tex, can't _hi_ be exchanged for all that crap?" I sighed with frustration, and looked at the yawning Noble Team next to me. I put it on speaker phone, and switched the alarms off. We all sat on a stool, facing the security board but strangely, nobody bothered to look at it.

"Yeah, yeah, what's the problem? Oh wait, you just woke us up to say that you were here, huh?" I demanded and heard another yawn from behind me.

"Well, um, I really like that idea. I'll use it in the future. "

"No, we need our sleep, so goodnight and goodbye. Next time you pull a trick like this Phere, I'll tied you up and throw you in the mountain hold and leave you to starve."

"No, wait! I really am under attack! That's why I sounded your alarm!" He yelled, laughing partly.

"I'm going to bed," I sighed at Phere, and proceeded to hang up.

"No, really! I promise you I'm not-" And the phone went off. Noble team looked at the screen, and in fact, saw a red dot located outside the east woods. "Ugh, why does he have to do this to me?" I sighed.

"Who was that anyway?" Kat spoke up; trying to wipe the sand out of her eyes. Noble team looked at her as if she was crazy. "Well?" She spoke again.

"Who do you think it is Ms. Smart Daughter of Athena?" Jun asked sarcastically. Kat punched him in the shoulder and he fell straight off his chair and landed on the floor. He cursed as he got up and threw Kat an ugly look. Afterward all you heard was stuff like: "Don't mess with me joker boy!", "Stop acting like you can boss everyone, Kat!" Stuff like that.

"For the gods' sake, it was Phere you idiots!" Emile growled, and got up from his stool. "Now, are we going help before this matter gets out of hand or are you just going to sit here?" He had a good point. That's pretty much why I liked Emile. Jorge just sat there, softly hitting his abs like he was looking for a part of his muscles that would jiggle. Jorge was a big, no, huge guy, and I'm not talking about being overweight. He was like this gigantic quarterback off a football team. Nobody purposely messed with him unless it was someone like Noble Team Alpha who probably could match his strength. He was like a Cyclopes, but smaller. His parentage would probably surprise you even more. Ares, the god of war, was one of his parents. After he had figured that out last fall, he had become more aggressive. I mean you probably didn't see it yet, but it was true. He wasn't as much of a peacemaker anymore, but he still took up for most of the muscle on the team.

"Go to your barrack room, now. Get dressed and ready for battle. I will all meet you at the East Woods."

"Yes Sir," they all replied, then groaned and yawned as they made their way to the cell barracks. It was a pain answering calls this early but it had to be done. They all knew that.

One though that ran through my mind as I got to my weapon rack was where the hell was Carter. He should be inside the base, and that was a camp rule. If he kept doing this, he'd certainly be kicked out. He was probably wondering around, gripping to himself about me. I didn't need him to help. Noble team Alpha has gone without him for almost two years. We could handle this without his sloppy help that wasn't even offered. He was seriously out of practice and his health sucked. We would not need him at all.

I grabbed my sword, whip, bow, and a sack of arrows. I had my spiked gloves on, my sword in its sheath across my back, my whip in its holster belt, and my bow on my back slanted the opposite side of my sword so they were crisscrossed. My belt holster consisted of a place to hold my whip, a sack off arrows hanging on the other side, small knives and poison darts in the middle, and of course ammunition. The belt was loose fit so it slung over my hip and was slanted over my leg. I clicked my necklace and like magic, black armor spiraled out and covered my body. I grabbed my ranger cloak made out of the skin of the Nemian Lion. It was a gift. The cloak looked somewhat of black cloth and full back over my shoulder like a cape. It also contained a fairly large hood.

"Kat!" screamed Jun from his barrack room. I sighed and stepped outside of my room. This was an emergency, we were all rushing and he has to start his drama now? But, when he came out of his room he looked even more hilarious than him in his "Hot Stuff" tidy whiteys. He came out with some of the weirdest armor imaginable. It looked similar an armored bikini but a bit too little for him. The breastplate part was sagging over his flat chest. The hood barely covered his head, and the work boots were half on. I also realized that some guys really needed to shave some parts of their body. Anyway, it looked pretty hilarious. I looked at Emile and Jorge next to me in the guy version of the armor and then they cracked a smile and laughed. Kat laughed so hard, she fell to the ground and gasped for air. I even cracked a smile, and then shook my head.

"Come on guys! We need to leave now! Get ahold of yourselves." But everyone was still laughing. Jun looked red. The next few minutes were chaotic but afterward everyone finally stopped laughing and clutched their weapons. They headed to the door as Kat headed to the garage. The daughter of Hephaestus and Athena opened the roof up and started the chopper. Hmm, I think I forgot to tell you about our garage. It holds vehicles. We all ran out as Jun whimpered. "Tex, I need to change. What did Kat do with my armor?" I laughed a little to myself, and then put on a straight face. "Jun, we don't have time to find it. You are just going to have to wear that."

"A-are you kidding? I can't wear this! It's all Kat's fault, she should-"

"For one Jun, I rarely kid around. Second, you either come in that, or don't come at all." He looked pissed and suggested he just take the armor off. "No time Jun. Let's go."

He reluctantly got on the chopper along with Jorge and Emile who quietly laughed to themselves. Kat started flying to the battle point and we got out guns from the back bench. I got a GPS pad, and helped Kat configure the location and landing. Emile started different protocols or directions to two other Teams that were assigned to be there. Jorge sharpened his axe, and last, Jun was sitting alone on the floor crossing his arms. He took out his staff and muttered fiercely in Greek, but nothing happened. He sighed with frustration. The next thing he tried was taking the chest plate part off, so he'd be left in just pants. He succeeded, and now he was wearing boots way too little for him, and shorts that made him look, well, pretty gross. He finally reduced his form to his former outfit of just underwear. Kat smirked to herself every time my eyes caught in her direction.

As we were about to land safely, a huge hiss in the sky erupted in my ears.Loud barks could be heard from down below, and screams filled the air. The hissing though sounded the worst. We all turned and looked at each other. Down there was definitely not a beast, but could only be something I have heard only once in my life.

"Cerastes," Emile spoke, and scowled at the sight down below. I leaned over, and then recognized what he saw. This monster was a huge, tan colored snake. For one thing, its scales were about a foot long each and a sandy looking color with black diamond patterns on the back. The thing was about as thick as the chopper. Its black beady eyes searched the half-bloods who were just arriving at the battle, searching which one to eat first. That wasn't all to the snake either. On top of its diamond shaped head were four small horns and huge, long and sharp razor teeth in its mouth. The horns were polished and looked smooth on the sides and sharp on the tips. Each was about 4 feet long, like swords sticking out of his head. This monster wasn't on my top ten list but was maybe somewhere in the twenties. It was going to be difficult and maybe some deaths would occur, but overall it could be defeated. The chopper landed with a thud. We all headed out of the iron door.

What you saw next was about fifteen demigods, a huge snake, and a pack of hellhounds. About five campers were already sprawled on the ground and needing medical care. The other half didn't look like they were going to fight a battle. Their armor was crooked, and most of them didn't have weapons. "These must be newbies," Kat shuddered. "Why do they send us help that cannot help us?"

"The snake has a few arrows in its scales. We do not fight a hopeless battle." Jorge answered, sullenly. When we had opened the door and hopped out, everyone turned and looked at the team. "Children, please excuse our mage. He likes the natural look a little too much." Emile cracked and Jun cracked his knuckles. I then noticed Raven and Andy, part of team Beta. They ran over, and I saw that they looked ready for battle.

"Don't you just love 3:30 missions?" asked Raven sarcastically, trying to move slightly away from Anderson. But he just moved with her, smiling and trying to show off his golden tan and strong muscles. Raven stood unimpressed.

"No, we do not." I said while Jun nodded behind me. I turned around only to see Jun behind me, probably trying to hide his half naked form. Raven and Anderson's eyes narrowed. They moved to the right and I stepped away from Jun. Then, all you heard for the next few minutes was laughing. Just as we were about to join the fray, two female fighters passed by. They were about fifteen. I guessed they were new because I had never seen their faces before now. "Nice butt." They said and started laughing. Jun blushed scarlet. He still held his staff and attempted some simple magic. "Getting warmed up" he lied.,

What wasn't hilarious was the battle raging on. We all went over, and fought with the hellhounds until all of them were dead. Then we turned to the snake that Phere was fighting. He had done a pretty good job with creature judging he'd been fighting it pretty long. His sword slung across the monsters neck but missed. It was a very heavy sword and not very balanced. It reached about 4 and a half feet and was as thick as baseball bat. But, EnFall had a trick to it. It was really two swords that could form together to make a huge one. He handled it so perfectly it surprised everyone. Phere didn't look that strong or anything. He was a nimble and agile guy. His father, Hermes, god of thieves, had given him that trait. Where he got his strength from, I didn't know.

Kat ordered about five archers down to the valley. Small, lean demigods rushed in covered in chainmail coifs and lightweight armor. It wasn't exactly protective, but at least it was something. Kat stood back in command with Jorge, and Jun had found some maple leaves from the forest ground and magically sewed them together. I gave him a thumbs up for improvising. He now had the appearance of an elf, or at least a nymph. Jun was now running around helping the wounded along with two other blonde headed girls. They nodded slightly at me as they ripped of a thick papyrus bandage.

Emile and I headed over to the fight. We ran as the wind swept harshly across our faces, and it reminded me of someone. Up ahead, I heard harsh yelling out of frustration. I rushed even faster on ahead and got out my whip. This would be a fight to remember, I thought. I always thought that though.

Hmm, maybe before I go into battle, I just may suggest something. The vision I wrote down in my journal entry earlier is only the first story to be told. Someone is missing, and someone is hiding. Think back to earlier adventures with me and Carter. Beginnings are tough, but endings are tougher.


End file.
